Earth-16 Go!
by Stellar Magic
Summary: Mere weeks after the New Year the Team is sent to investigate an alien landing in Jump City and in the process pick up four new recruits. Over the next five years, they struggle against a plethora of new threats while the Light schemes to bring about their downfall. Rated T for graphic depictions of torture, adult subject matter, violence, language, and angst.
1. Mission to Jump City

_Author's Note: _ _Essentially this is a retelling of the major stories of the Teen Titans series in a style designed to emulate that of Young Justice… and as a sort of sequel to Season One of Young Justice. It's darker, grittier, and much more action and relationship oriented then Teen Titans… like Young Justice. But Raven retains her love of waffles. Yes, evil beware, we have waffles._

_Since Young Justice's "Team" is designed as a sort of unification of a number of 'young hero' or sidekick based groups in the DC Comics it acts much like the Titans, Outsiders, Young Justice and Titan network combined… if much smaller._

_These stories are meant to fill in the five year gap between Season One and Two of Young Justice._

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Young Justice are the intellectual property of DC Comics, Cartoon Network, and Warner Bros._

_Reminder: All my stories are on a monthly update schedule, please see my profile for the schedule.  
_

* * *

**Earth-16: Go!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mission to Jump City**

* * *

**The Hall of Justice, Metropolis**

**November 15****th**** 2010, 18:30 EST**

"Temporary Authorization – F66 – Rachel Roth," the computer stated flatly as the caped figure stepped through the set of restricted doors. She was flanked by two of the 'heroes' that would be here to hear her out.

Her Azarathian cloak brushed against the polished tiles as she looked up toward the group. Her hood was pulled low over her eyes as the silver stitching which decorated the cloak glinted in the light.

"This meeting of the Justice League is hereby in session," A calm and controlled voice called from the front of the room where the imposing figure of Batman sat at the head of the U-shaped table. He was a figure of darkness, swathed in a black cape that fell to the floor before he'd sat down. His cowl focused on her figure as he commanded, "Computer, please record all present."

"Acknowledged, identified: 01 – Superman, 02 – Batman, 03 – Wonder Woman, 04 – Flash, 05 – Hal Jordan, 06 – Aquaman, 07 – Martian Manhunter, 08 – Green Arrow, 09 – Hawkman, 11 – Zatara, 13 – Black Canary, and F66 – Rachel Roth. Quorum confirmed," the computer stated.

"Redesignate Zatara as 17 – Doctor Fate," Batman said flatly.

"Acknowledged, records amended," the computer stated.

Rachel swallowed as she stood before the group and watched her two escorts, the ones called Black Canary and Aquaman took their seats. She took a deep breath as she looked over the group.

"You are present here in response to a petition for Justice League assistance, by yourself Miss Roth." Batman stated and she felt her gaze being drawn to the black figure. She felt intimidated, fearful. Her mother had told stories of Gotham, the horrors that existed in that place which could only be described as a hell-hole.

It was little wonder the city had produced a hero swathed in darkness. "My request for assistance and the reasons for it were fully laid out in my petition."

"What business does a creature of chaos have asking us for help?" the strange tonal voice of the armored figure of Doctor Fate asked from where he sat.

"Doctor Fate? Could you explain," Black Canary asked.

"She is part demon, I can sense it from here," Doctor Fate said.

A set of gasps came from the assembled group while Flash leaned forward. "You're kidding. She just looks like a kid to me!"

"You are certain of this?" Batman asked.

"Yes, I can feel her powers writhing under her control… if it were to slip." Doctor Fate observed frankly. "She is a danger."

"She's a kid!" Flash snapped. "Just look at her!" He leaned toward Rachel and gestured toward her, "Just how old are you?"

"I will be twelve on the 22nd of December," Rachel felt her hands tighten into fists. "I am… a danger, I know I am, but that does not mean my warning is false and should be ignored."

"Miss Roth is correct, her paternity or powers are not the purpose of this meeting." Batman said, "How she got them is immaterial to this discussion."

"I disagree… if her powers are of an evil source, how can we trust her words?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Please…" Rachel stumbled toward the group. "I need your help, if you ignore me this world could be doomed to Trigon's power."

"Trigon?" Wonder Woman recoiled as Doctor Fate's helmeted gaze locked onto Rachel's eyes.

"Yes… there is a plot to release him unto this world," Rachel said.

"Who is this Trigon?" Green Arrow asked.

"He is a demon of the most powerful sort, a creature of darkness locked away in a realm of his own making." Doctor Fate said. "In order to transit to our realm he would require a mortal anchor such as my helmet, a familiar like Klarion's Teekl or… a portal."

"He has crafted a portal." Raven said quietly.

Wonder Woman leaned forward. "And where is it?"

"It…" Raven closed her eyes and bowed her head. "It stands before you."

Doctor Fate stood and other members of the league shifted in their seats nervously. "You are the child of Trigon?"

"I am… I do not wish it, my mother Angela Roth told me of the heroes that lived here… of the Batman and his foes in Gotham. I need help. I do not wish to be used in this way." Raven sunk to her knees. "Do with me what you will."

"There is but one way to keep the portal forever shut." Doctor Fate said and turned to the others. "The child must be ended… that is the only means to 'help' her soul."

"Then… there is nothing we can do," Batman said. "There are lines even we should never cross."

Rachel felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared down at the floor. _What am I supposed to do now?_

* * *

**Mount Justice, Happy Harbor**

**January 12****th**** 2011, 22:15 EST**

"Authorized – B01 – Robin" The zeta tube's automated voice echoed. "Authorized – 02 – Batman."

Dick Grayson, the young fourteen year old that had taken the name Robin as a nine year old stepped into the Mount Justice's main room clad in a hoodie and wearing a set of black sunglasses. Beside him Batman stepped up to the main computer display controls swathed in his heavy black cape and Bat-suit.

Dick glanced around the room and smirked slightly as he saw Wally skid to a stop beside the rest of the team that had assembled. It always amused him how the speedster managed to be late despite being able to break the speed of sound.

Beside Wally, Artemis stood with a cocked eyebrow while at the redheaded speedster while M'gann and Conner stood quietly waiting. Aqualad, the team's leader wasn't there, apparently off at Atlantis on some sort of business.

Batman keyed the computer controls and his hands tapped across the holographic interface as he began to speak. "Five hours ago an unknown extraterrestrial being entered the system via the L2 Jump-Gate, security imagery and mass registration at the gate have given us this much information." Batman's hands danced across the holo-graphic keyboard and a series of images began to appear on the screen.

Dick squinted and lifted his own gauntlet computer and started downloading the data.

"An alien… cool." Wally a.k.a. Kid Flash said as he squinted at the dimly lit blur, it shot from the glowing gate enveloped in what looked to be blue-green flames.

"Ahem." M'gann said from where she stood beside Super-boy. "Kryptonian and Martian here."

"We do not know the visitor's intent, nature, or even species at this point." Batman said. "We've been plotting his course since arriving in the system."

"I've cleaned up the image a bit." Robin said and suddenly the display flickered with the updated and brightened imagery. The blur was reduced and the frames slowly went by at a tenth normal speed. At the center of the image was a girl with blued skin and glowing blue green eyes with clearly human features. A stern expression was on her face.

"I do not recognize the species." M'gann said.

"Hmm… you remember to add in the whole blue-shift thing?" Flash asked.

Robin smacked himself on the forehead and swore. "Shit… okay, I'm compensating for blue-shift."

The image flickered and the blue seemed to fade from the image leaving behind a trail of iridescent green flame. The girl's skin darkened to an almost earthly bronze and her hair turned from a violet to a brilliant red.

Robin smiled. "That better?"

"Much but… she looks human…" M'gann said quietly. "I know of no species with the ability to generate this… green energy like that."

"Ignoring that then?" Batman asked.

"Could she be Kryptonian?" Conner asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Possibly…" Batman said glancing at the image. "Others?"

"Metahuman… Tamaranian… I cannot really narrow it down now. There are so many near human species." M'gann said quietly. "Are you certain she is organic?"

"The gate's registry indicated organic compounds, sixty-six kilograms of them, as well as twenty kilos of metals." Batman said flatly.

"Mission?" Robin asked.

"Mission," Batman stated. "The alien's current course and speed indicate a high probability of a landing on the west coast, north of San Francisco."

Robin nodded and tapped his own wrist computer. "So… likely landing areas are Jump City and the immediate surroundings."

"Since Aqualad is not present, Robin will lead this mission. I suggest you change." Batman added the last bit as he gave Dick his trademark glare.

"Yeah, yeah… you need to get gruntled, you know?" Dick muttered as he headed toward one of the halls. "What's the ETA of her landing?"

"Four and a half hours," Batman said.

"Miss Martian, could you go prep the bioship while I get changed." Dick grumbled as he walked to one of the small apartments that was marked as his.

_I'm already on it Robin…_ M'gann's voice answered in his mind as Robin pulled off his civilian clothes and donned his uniform.

_So… what do you think, she kind of looked hot for an alien you know? _Wally's voice asked through the mind link.

_Wally!_ Both Artemis's and M'gann's voice echoed in the link and Robin laughed.

_She was kind of blurry… hard to tell._ Conner's voice echoed across the link and Robin bit his lip. Sure Conner was dating M'gann, but he didn't get the problem with talking like that.

_Conner…_ M'gann's voice groaned.

_Calm down you guys, it's a first contact situation… we need to be at our best, right?_ Robin said through the link as he finished pulling on his uniform and headed for the door.

_Right boss._ Wally's voice echoed through the link.

_We're doomed…_ Artemis observed dryly.

* * *

**Jump City, California**

**January 12****th**** 2011, 22:40 PST**

Robin sat with his hands posed above the computer terminal and stared out the bioship's front viewport.

"Team... I just got back to Mount Justice, I should have called... it seems you're on a mission." Aqualad's voice echoed from the satellite uplink with the rest of the Justice League.

"Yeah, no biggie though, just some alien seems to be on her way to California." Wally said from where he leaned behind one of the seats. "Nothing we can't handle."

"I hope not, aliens can be very powerful opponents or allies." Kaldur answered.

"Team, NORAD has radar contact on the arrival. We estimate touchdown in approximately three minutes, from the current vector it'll be downtown Jump City," Batman's authoritative voice cut through the airwaves. "I suggest you set down and seperate so that you can make contact as soon as possible. We have no idea what this being wants or if her intentions are hostile."

"Right, M'gann bring us down in that park... we'll spread out and see if we can catch this girl before some idiot on the ground starts and interstellar incident." Robin said as he turned back from the controls. A holographic map of the city appeared. "M'gann, I want you in the air so you can vector us toward her and move toward wherever she lands as quickly as possible. Superboy, you'll be down by the docks, Flash... stay mobile, I know you'll get to wherever she gets within moments. Artemis, you'll take the higher buildings downtown and I'll take the market district."

The members of the team nodded. "Now... M'gann, hook us up."

_Link established..._ M'gann's voice echoed in Robin's head as he stood from the seat. Outside the ship had settled to the ground and the boarding hatch slowly extended. He walked out and glanced around as the rest of the team headed toward the locations he'd marked on the map.

"It's a lot cleaner than Gotham isn't it?" Artemis observed.

"Less crime, smaller population, less density." Robin rattled off. "Newer construction, yeah it's a lot nicer than Gotham." He pulled out his grapple gun as Artemis started toward one of the larger buildings downtown with her bow in hand. Robin shot a line into the top of one of the apartment buildings and let the line retract with a jolt to toss him to the rooftop.

"You should be able to see her now..." Batman's voice came through the radio.

Dick glanced up and stared as a green streak shot through the air. A sonic boom echoed from the aliens passage as the streak dove down toward the middle of the market district. Robin ran to the edge of the roof as a bang rattled windows and he saw the girl standing in the middle of an intersection in a foot deep crater of smashed concrete and asphalt. The girl's eyes burned with green energy as she stumbled from the crater, citizens gathered around lifting cameras. She seemed to be shouting at them in an alien language. Then he noticed the huge forearm manacles that she wore and swallowed.

"I see her. She crashed in my district in front of a pizza parlor. Umm... she seems to have some sort of manacle on. Escaped prisoner maybe?"

The girl raised her arms above her head and slammed the restraints into the concrete with a boom. The street cracked from the blow but the restraints seemed intact. Robin swallowed as the girl grew frustrated, slamming the restraints against a car before turning toward a structural pillar for a balcony.

"Damn." He muttered and grappled down to the street. "STOP!"

The girl ignored him and slammed the restraints against the I-beam that began to buckle under the blows. Swearing he pulled out his bo staff and charged. "I said stop!"

He caught the girl in the shoulder and tossed her back against a car door that was dented from the impact. The girl staggered to her feet and he felt a chill run down his spine as her eyes locked with his. She snarled and charged forward, swinging her restraints like a club.

Robin felt the breath leave his lungs as the heavy manacles slammed him against a cinderblock wall. He gasped for breath as the girl glared at him then charged forward swinging the manacles.

A gold blur slammed into her and hurled her back against a car. Kid Flash glanced at Robin, _You okay?_

_Ribs feel… bruised a bit._ Robin answered as he stumbled to his feet. _God, she's strong..._

_Look out!_ M'gann's voice shouted and Robin and Wally turned to see a car slow to a halt just a few feet from them where M'gann had caught it.

Did she just... throw a car? Robin's mind spat out.

_She did, guess this is in my department then?_ Conner's voice echoed through the link.

With a boom, Conner slammed into the street just before the girl after a leap and shattered the surface. The green-eyed alien stared up at him in shock before lifting the restraints to block his punch. With a crunch the outer layer of the manacles broke from the impact as the girl was tossed through the air. She landed beside a bus. The remains of the outer layer of restraints fell from her arms with a clatter and Robin could see her hands which had been encased within the restraint.

"G'horta!" She yelled before grabbing the city bus and tossing it toward them. Flash grabbed Robin and yanked him out of the way as a hooded teen that looked to be almost seven feet tall caught the bus in his arms and dropped it to the ground.

"What the hell are you doin' smashin' up my neighborhood?" The tall man yelled at the girl who just stared at him. Robin caught the glint of cybernetics and the dull red glow of a camera eye under the teen's hood.

The girl lifted her hands with a snarl and green energy enveloped them. A barrage of glowing bolts shot from her hands and Flash zipped out of the line of fire as small explosions marked the impact point of each bolt of energy. Robin ducked behind the bus as the cyborg did as well.

Conner roared and hurled himself toward the girl winding up for a superman punch when she spun and intercepted his blow with a kick. Her whole leg was enveloped in green flame as she struck and Conner was tossed into the air, a hole burnt through the superman crest on his t-shirt before he bounced across the ground and slid to a stop beside the bus.

_Damn... that actually hurt_. Conner's voice spoke quickly. _This was my favorite shirt too._

"We need to coordinate to beat her... on the count of three!"

"Who put you in charge?" the Cyborg asked.

"Batman." Kid Flash said with a smirk.

"Alright, on three... one... two... THREE!" Robin yelled and hurled himself around the bus to charge toward the girl.

With a screech, a massive shadowy raven spread its wings to block their path.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." A raspy voice spoke from a darkened alley. Robin spun on his heel toward the voice and froze as a woman in skintight leggings, black and white converses, and a dark grey hoodie stepped from the shadows. What froze him in his tracks was her deathly pale skin and strange dark azure eyes that seemed to gleam from beneath shadow of her cowl.

"She's destroying the city!" the cyborg snapped back at the girl.

"No… think about what you saw." The hooded figure stated.

Robin swallowed and thought back to what he'd seen. "The restraints, she's been trying to get rid of them…"

"So… she destroyed that balcony, endangered God only knows how many people," the Cyborg said.

"She's fighting us." Conner said and stared down at his chest where a welt had begun to form from the impact.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't because of a misunderstanding," the hooded girl said. "Try some negotiation, hero."

Robin took a deep breath. "You're right… hold!"

"You're not my boss dude," cyborg snapped.

"Hold here, I'm going to try something." Robin said before putting his bo staff away. He took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the bus.

The girl spun toward him, her eyes burning with green fire. Energy enveloped her hands again as she stared at him. Slowly he lifted his hands. "It's okay…"

"G'hota!" She snapped as Robin walked toward her slowly with his hands in the air.

"Easy… my name is Robin." Robin said as he stared at the eerie green fire that had enveloped the girl's hands. He thought for a moment about going for the TAZER on his belt but decided against it. The girl was clearly some sort of alien… The glowing green eyes, flight, and super-strength seemed to confirm that, but she wasn't Kryptonian.

_Was she?_ Superboy was nursing an actual bruise from this girl…

"I don't want to hurt you… I just want to help." Robin said as he slowly reached for a set of lock picks on his belt. The eerie green flames still rose from her fists.

"G'hota, g'hota buhok'ta." The woman shouted and seemed Robin stared into the glowing green eyes.

"It's okay…" He said as he lifted the lock pick and took hold of one of the arm braces. Mentally he frowned at the silvery metal alloy it was made of as his gloved hands ran across its rough surface until her found a mechanical lock. He slipped the lock pick into place and after a bit of fumbling felt the tumblers click and the braces popped open and dropped to the ground.

The glow around the girl's eyes slowly died and the flames that enveloped her fists sputtered before disappearing.

"There, now maybe we can be—" Robin gasped as the girl grabbed him by the neck and wrenched him forward.

Then his mind went blank, totally blank as he felt her lips on his. She was kissing him, after nearly destroying the block, hurling a car at him, and knocking him careening across the asphalt, she was kissing him.

He gasped for breath as the girl wrenched him away and knocked him to the asphalt where he stared up at her in shock.

Her eyes flared green and she snarled down at him. "If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!"

With a thump she kicked off the ground and rose skyward. Robin watched her fly just out of sight and swallowed.

"Wow…" Wally said from where he stood in his night uniform staring at him. "That was just… weird."

_Don't tell me… we've got to find her, make sure she's not a threat._ Robin answered through the telepathic link. "I'm going after her."

"You just want another kiss, don't ya?" the cyborg said with a smirk.

A snicker came from M'gann across the link as Dick scowled and reached for his grapple gun. _Shut it… what was she saying anyway? Was it interlac?_

_It wasn't… it sounded like Okaaran, which is the trade language of the Vegan System._ M'gann answered.

_She's a Veganite?_ Robin's eyes went wide. "Oh hell."

Aqualad's voice suddenly crackled from the com-link hanging from his belt. "Team… Watchtower just picked up another ship coming through the jump portal, ETA twelve minutes."

"Twelve minutes, what is it?" Robin asked.

Batman's voice crackled from the com-link. "The Green Lantern database has identified the ship as a Gordanian slave transport."

_Slave transport… the restraints the girl wore, she's a slave?_ Robin glanced around at the team and saw Conner narrow his eyes.

_They kept that girl… as a slave?_ He roared through the link.

_She was just trying to remove the restraints… smashing them against anything she could find. She must be terrified, like Conner right after we got him out._ Robin thought.

M'gann nodded. _She's a Tamaranian slave… the skin tone, flight, and strength… that's got to be it._

"What you guys doin'?" The cyborg asked as he glanced between them.

"They're talking… telepathically." The hooded figure said from where she'd been watching.

"How did you know?" Robin asked.

The figure pulled back her cowl and stared at him for a long moment, those azure eyes studying him… She looked young, maybe only thirteen, but there was an age to her expression that sent a chill down his spine, a strange knowing. "I am an empath, it's what I do."

"It's not all you do… what was that black raven?" the cyborg said. "I don't remember seein' you in this neighborhood before."

"My powers are my business, not yours," she said flatly.

"If you're an empath, you can sense distress… panic, right?" Robin asked. "You could lead us to the girl."

"Yes," she said. "But why should I? She told us to leave her alone."

"You stopped us from fighting her, she still needs help," Robin said.

"I'm not the hero type, trust me. If you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want my help," she answered.

"That slave ship will be here in just a few minutes to pick her up." Robin snapped back at the hooded figure. "Thousands of lives could be at risk if they search the city by force."

"It's not my problem… you can take your damn Justice League morality and shove it up your ass," the girl said. "They've never bothered to help anyone who asks for it."

"What? Who are you?" Robin said suddenly.

"Rachel Roth, look it up… I'm sure the League knows me since I asked for help." The words were delivered in a grave tone that betrayed a fervent effort to keep calm, to keep cool.

"Batman?" Robin asked.

"Rachel Roth, a.k.a. Raven… she came to the League two months ago warning of a plot about a trans-dimensional demon planning to take over the world, using herself as a portal." Batman's grave voice hardened. "Doctor Fate found that her… ancestry is such that she could not be trusted."

"Ancestry?" Robin asked.

"I'm half-demon," Rachel stated flatly.

"Dude… that's kind of badass!" Kid Flash said.

Robin scowled. "Great… but you're not evil, otherwise you'd have never stopped us from killing her," he sighed. "Okay… will you help us?"

"Six minutes." Batman announced.

"Flash! Find her!" Robin snapped before straightening up. With a boom of displaced air the speedster was gone. "Now we don't have time for games Rachel, where is she?"

The teen sighed and her eyes glowed a faint white for a moment. "She's near… north of us. I think your friend may have found her already."

_Flash?_ Robin thought.

_A little help here, I'm in the corner theater and she… well, she apparently eats like me._ Flash's mind answered. _Am I really that gross?_

_Yes. _A chorus of mental answers came back.

_Food, water, shelter… maybe she's had survival training of some sort._ Robin thought. "Let's go, she's in the corner theater."

* * *

"Now easy… I don't want to fight. You pack a wallop you know?" Wally slowly backed away from the bronze skinned girl and the litter of popcorn and condiments that surrounded her. "Glowing eye thing is kind of creepy, you know… and the green flames."

"Why? Why did that red, yellow, and black one assist me?" She snarled.

"Just being nice… I guess."

"Nice? What is this nice?" She asked. "There is no word for this in my language…"

"Uh…" Flash glanced around the room. _Hey Robin, walking dictionary… please help._

_Almost there…_ With a bang, the theater doors smashed open and Robin, M'gann, Conner, the cyborg, and Rachel burst into the door. Wolf snarled from Conner's side.

The girl reacted immediately, conjuring a blast of green flame onto her fist and hurling it toward the group. The flames struck a solid dome of black shadows and died. The girl eyes glowed green and two more fiery bolts splattered against the shield before Conner burst toward the girl snarling and winding up a punch.

She sidestepped the strike, lifting mere centimeters off the ground and floating behind him before lashing out in a kick that hurled Superboy into the popcorn machine.

"Conner!" M'gann shouted as she flew into the room.

Superboy rolled out of the popcorn machine and glared at the girl who had turned to face the others. He launched himself toward her again.

"Wait!" Wally yelled as he leapt toward Conner. With a spin the girl lashed out with a roundhouse that caught both of them and hurled them into the wall.

Wally slid down coated in drywall dust and groaned, his head swimming while Superboy leapt to his feet and charged toward the girl.

"I shall not be a prize…" The girl growled and twisted into a combat stance.

* * *

Robin's practiced eyes studied her form and his deductive side went to work. He suddenly realized the girl had been protecting her side throughout the fight, and this newest stance seemed to confirm it.

"Engage to disable!" Robin shouted as he pulled a set of flash-bangs and tossed them toward the girl. Then he charged.

The girl snarled and held a hand up to her face, before charging another bolt of green flames in one hand. Then Robin's fist collided with the girl's stomach.

There was a gasp for breath then a gurgle, she slumped forward and toppled out of the air and onto the ground. Robin looked down at his fists then glanced toward the girl looking confused. "Conner, restrain her… just keep her from running."

She whimpered on the ground and clutched her side. "Rutha… Ou'r rutha Koriand'r, X'hal… G'hota… "

"She was protecting her side the whole fight… figured it was a weak spot." Robin said quietly as he bent over the girl. _M'gann, could you setup a link with her?_

_I can try…_

"She's in a lot of pain," Rachel said quietly.

"An old poorly healed wound, maybe?" Robin thought as Conner held her arms behind her back and pulled her upright. "There's no sign of injury on her skin though."

_Link established._

_It hurts, X'hal it hurts! How did he know… how?_ The girl's voice whimpered in his head and Robin swallowed._ X'hal… these people, why do they attack me? I just want to be free… they will sell me back to them, I know it…_

_Hey… we would never sell someone into slavery!_ Conner's voice seemed to shout.

_You can bring in the other two M'gann… they helped._ Robin thought before leaning down beside the girl. _I'm sorry about hurting you… you attacked us… We thought you were a threat._

_X'hal… it is all wrong._ Her mind answered and she looked up at Robin with tears in her eyes. _I can hear you in my head? How?_

_Telepathic link… we have a Martian with us. _ Robin thought.

_Martian?_ The girl looked at them in a confused expression. _I do not understand._

"Get out of the way." Rachel snapped and pushed past them kneeling beside the girl. A dull white glow came from her hands as she touched the girl's side. Suddenly her eyes went wide. "What… what happened to you?"

"Citadel…" The girl wheezed.

In his mind Robin heard M'gann gasp. _Oh no…_ Her gaze flicked toward the girl. "Can you sense her injuries?"

Rachel nodded. "There's so much scar tissue… it's like all the muscles and her organs have been scrapped and prodded… I can't fix it, not without taking days to do it."

_What's your name?_ Robin asked.

_Koriand'r…_ Her mind answered him.

"What happened to you?" He asked. "Why are the Gordanians…" He glanced at the holo-graphic countdown on his wrist. "…two minutes from this city looking for you?"

"I am… prize, escaped and recaptured slave of the Citadel." She was in tears. "Do not let them take me back! I will do anything!"

"We don't make deals with slavers." Robin said. "Conner… let her go."

Koriand'r gasped as she slumped forward and Superboy stood. She coughed and put a hand on her side. "I… I do not know… I do not know what to say. Is this the 'niceness' the fast boy spoke of?"

"Yeah, name's Kid Flash." Wally said from where he stood.

"Batman… We've got the girl. She's claiming to be an escaped slave of the Citadel." Robin said.

"Do you have a name?" Batman asked.

"Koriand'r."

The Dark Knight swore quietly. "Hal and Stewart are on Oa at the moment. Get her to safety Robin, she'll be offered refugee status and diplomatic protection at the next meeting of the Justice League, but keep her safe."

"Understood." Robin said just before a rumble echoed overhead and a huge gold and red ship slowed to a stop over the city.

"Oh…" Koriand'r stared skyward and swallowed. "Oh no."

Green skinned aliens began to drop from the ship's belly. Their body's held aloft by black wings. Robin took a deep breath. M'gann, call the ship. _We need to get Koriand'r out of here._

_Bioship, on the way... Once airborne I can open communications with the Gordanians. I do not believe that they will risk an incident once it is known we are under Green Lantern jurisdiction._ M'gann's thoughts came through the link.

"You... you are helping me, you are willing to fight them?" Koriand'r said from where she stood. "I... I..."

"We're heroes, it's what we do." Wally said with a smirk. "Come on... let's get going."

The rumble of the bioship rattled the windows and the alien girl stared out the windows as Robin grabbed her by the wrist. "That's our ride!"

"I... I do not see it." Koriand'r said.

"I do..." the cyborg said flatly, "Optical camouflage of some sort, right?"

_The best the Martian's can produce_. M'gann assured him.

The ship shimmered into existence and a boarding ramp extended toward them as the team ran out. Raven and the cyborg followed them as the vast red and gold shape of the Gordanian slave transport hovered high over the city.

The ship sealed the hatch behind them as Robin dragged them toward the cockpit. M'gann sat in the pilot's seat and turned toward them. "I'm about to open hailing frequencies with the Gordanians."

"Understood." Robin said, "Could you do a running translation for us?"

_Certainly..._ M'gann tapped the displays and holographic image fluttered to life in the middle of the bridge. _Gordanian vessel, you have entered Earth space. The prisoner you seek has asked for refuge, as per the agreement between the Oa and the Vegan Systems she is under Green Lantern jurisdiction and our protection. Leave at once._

Robin watched M'gann finish her Interlac statement and the screen flickered to show an enormous green-skinned alien with features that reminded him of Killer Croc. With a snarl, the alien answered in the same language.

_They're saying that the return of the prisoner is an internal Vegan matter and that our interference violates the same treaty I just referred to. They're demanding the return of the prisoner or they'll destroy Jump City._

"Do they have the firepower to do that?" Robin asked.

_Sensors show one particle-disruptor-cannon of sufficient firepower to do that. What's the word Robin?_ M'gann asked.

_Can you destroy the Cannon?_ Robin thought.

_Yes, the weapon also has a long power up sequence, we've got over ten minutes._ M'gann observed.

"Then let's do it."

* * *

Artemis swore as she watched the large reptilian aliens dropping from the ship, large wings spreading from their backs to slow their descent. She tapped her temple. _Guys? What are we going to do about them?_

Robin's voice answered her immediately. _We have to drive them off, they're slavers Artemis, make sure they don't pick up anyone to compensate for the loss of their prize._

She pulled out an arrow from the quiver and took aim at one of the Gordanians. _Acknowledged, am engaging… maybe the Bioship could engage their heavier ship?_

Then she let fly with her first arrow of the day.

The Bioship roared overhead and a beam of solid energy ripped through the air, tearing into the hull of the Gordanian transport. Flames burst from the main gun of the ship and Gordanian soldiers turned to look up in shock and smoke billowed from the beam strike.

_Main gun disabled… they've issued a recall order!_ M'gann's voice spoke in Artemis's mind and the archer smiled. _I'll swing by and pick you up… we've got three guests to debrief back at the base._

* * *

**Mount Justice, Happy Harbor**

**January 13****th**** 2011, 04:10 EST**

The Bioship soared into the hanger bay as Batman watched from the end of the platform. Beside him Hal Jordan, one of the Green Lanterns stood with his eyes focused on the ship.

"We got lucky today... the Vegan systems are always a thorn in our side but... this could have gotten very ugly if the Gordanians hadn't withdrawn," Hal said. Aqualad stepped from the rear doors and studied the two adults for a moment before coming to a stop between them. "Kaldur... how was your trip?"

"Productive... I have added another entry to the authorized list, with Batman's approval." Aqualad said. "How was your visit with the Guardians?"

"Not as productive." Hal admitted as the ship's hatch opened and Robin stepped out with one hand around the bronze skinned and redheaded girl they'd seen in the images. "That's her."

Batman nodded. "It might be a good idea to do a complete workup on her... as a slave there's not telling what she suffered."

"Slave... yeah, about that." Hal stepped forward and offered a hand toward the girl. "Princess Koriand'r, welcome to Earth."

The girl's green eyes went impossibly wide as she stared at the Green Lantern in shock. "You... you are a Lantern?"

"I am," He said.

"What's this about a princess?" Wally asked from the back of the group.

"I... I am a princess of the world Tamaran... third in line to the throne." Koriand'r said quietly.

"But... you said that you were a slave." Conner stated.

"I was... it is a long story." Koriand'r stumbled and whimpered as her legs nearly gave out. Rachel stepped to her other side and placed a glowing hand against her side. "Thank you..."

"Where is your medical bay?" Rachel asked.

Aqualad stepped up to offer his assistance. "I'll show you Miss Roth, this way please."

As the team began to file past Hal glanced at Batman. "Umm... maybe this is a bad time to confirm her refugee status?"

"It'd probably be better to give them a hand in the medical bay... that ring can tell you her anatomy at least." Batman pointed out. "Robin!"

"Batman?" Robin turned from the group and looked up at him.

"Good job out there... it could have been much worse." Batman said.

"You should thank Raven, she stopped us from fighting her." Robin said quietly.

Batman nodded. "You would have figured it out... come on, we need to get back to Gotham."

"Yeah..." Robin said with a faint smile. "What about the others that helped?"

"We'll discuss it, tomorrow." Batman said.

Robin nodded. "Could... Could I talk to Koriand'r first, I'd think that being an alien arrival she'd appreciate a familiar... mask."

"Fine, just don't be late tomorrow." Batman answered and sighed.

* * *

Rachel grimaced as she helped Koriand'r onto the bed as Kaldur worked at a holographic terminal to add the pair of them to the authorized visitor list. "Is she..."

"Stand back..." Hal Jordan said as he stepped toward the girl and lifted his ring over her. Koriand'r's eyes went wide as the green energy washed across her and she wrinthed in pain.

"What are you doing?" Raven snapped as she leapt back to her side and put her hands on the girl's temple.

"I... I forgot, the Psions made Vegan species react that way to the Lantern Rings." Hal said quietly. "I... damn it."

"We will take care of her Hal... could you just transfer the data on her anatomy to the computer." Aqualad said coolly.

"It hurts..." Koriand'r winced. "Must people always hurt me within moments of meeting me?"

"It's okay... we'll take care of you." Rachel stammered and bit her lip before laying her hands to the girl's side. "So much damage..."

"I... I thank you. You are a kindness Friend Raven," Koriand'r said quietly. A blue scanner washed over her from the overhead monitor and Kaldur stepped back from the terminal.

"Can I get a copy of that scan?" Hal asked quietly.

"Certainly... you are our expert on alien species." Aqualad said.

The doors hissed open and a woman clad in a blue jumper and slacks stepped inside. Her blue-eyed gaze focused on Raven and a grimace slipped across her face as she saw Koriand'r on the bed. "Are we getting a bunch of new members Aqualad?"

"That'll be up to the League and Batman to decide." Aqualad stated.

The door's hissed shut behind Robin. "He said he'd discuss it... the three that we brough back today will probably get temporary authorization at least." He stopped beside Koriand'r's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Still hurts... but not as severely." She murmured quietly and her green eyes flicked to Raven. "Friend Raven has been of great help."

Raven felt herself blush and she stepped back. "It's not a problem..."

"You have shown me kindness, you and Friend Robin." Koriand'r said quietly.

"Umm... does your name mean anything in your language? Koriand'r just doesn't roll off the tongue that well." Robin asked.

The alien girl smiled faintly. "In your language it would be... Star fire."

"Starfire..." Robin smiled faintly. "We'll take care of you, don't worry."

"Thank you... could you thank your friends as well for me?" Starfire asked quietly.

"I will." Robin said before squeezing her hand. "Will you stay with her Rachel?"

"Yes." Raven said. "I will stay with her."

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

**January 13****th**** 2011, 14:20 GMT**

He stepped into the small circle of holographic displays dragging along the small boy that was his prize. The green-eyed child stared up at him, a look of terror in his eyes as he struggled futilely against the ropes.

The displays shimmered and the white silhouettes of each of the light members appeared one after another. Their voices were slightly distorted in the transmission hiding much of who they were.

"Have you accomplished your mission?" A female voice asked from one of the projectors.

"The boy is in my custody… as I am sure you all can see." He answered as he lifted the child from the ground into the camera's lens. "I've obtained the samples you requested easily enough. Just need the payment and a place for the exchange…"

"Very good Ravager, your father could not have done better." One of the silhouettes stated flatly.

Ravager nodded. "Do you have any use for the boy?"

The cultured voice of a man answered. "I believe the samples will suffice, we can always clone more."

"Non… non… I believe I would like to examine him myself." The French accent of one of the members said.

"Right." Ravager said as he glanced around the group. "Where and when?"


	2. A Bigger Team

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Young Justice are the intellectual property of DC Comics, Cartoon Network, and Warner Bros._

_Reminder: All my stories are on a monthly update schedule. Please see my profile for the schedule._

* * *

**Earth-16: Go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Bigger Team**

* * *

**Mount Justice, Happy Harbor**

**January 13****th**** 2011, 06:30 EST**

"So... still here?" Dick Grayson asked Batman as he walked across the main room clad in a black hoodie, wraparound sunglasses, and a set of jeans. He arched an eyebrow at the black figure in the center of the room leaning over the holographic interface and controls. "Did you even sleep?"

"I haven't had time. I'll just have a nap when I get back to the Manor." Batman tapped at the display. "Just setting up your newest... guests."

"As guests or team members?" Dick asked as he stepped up beside him.

"Miss Koriand'r has been entered as a team member... as has Miss Roth." Batman sighed. "I would ask you not to spread around that fact. There are members of the Justice League that would be rather opposed to her membership."

"Doctor Fate?" Dick guessed.

"Yes, but not only him... but also Wonder Woman." Batman said.

"Great..." Dick groaned and pushed up his sunglasses for a moment before a giggle echoed from down a hallway. He glanced toward the tunnel and blinked as Starfire floated down the hallway in the air.

"Robin? Is that you?" She squinted at him for a moment. "It is!"

"Hi Starfire... umm." Dick scratched his head for a moment. "How are you feeling?"

"Better... I feel much improved since last night." She stopped and glanced at Batman. "Raven has been most helpful."

"I need to go meditate..." A tired voice called from further down the hall and Raven walked into sight, dark circles around her eyes. "Then I think I'll be going to bed."

"Good night Raven." Dick said with a nod.

"Robin... is there a means of going to the surface? I must recharge for the day..." She said quietly.

Robin blinked for a moment then nodded. "Right, right... umm, I really need to go in a bit, could you ask Miss Martian when she comes by?"

"Oh... I apologize, where are you going?" Starfire cocked her head curiously at him and Dick swallowed.

"Well..."

"He needs to get home so he can be ready for school." Batman said flatly. "He's already missed more classes then is normally excusable."

"Hey, you got me started on the hero gig you know!" Dick said with a smirk plastered across his face.

Batman smiled faintly at him. "Would you prefer I take you off?"

"No... Of course not." Robin folded his arms over his chest and glared up at Batman. "I can do a lot of good as a hero, you know it."

"I do." Batman answered before tapping the controls.

"New entries acknowledged... B12 - Raven Roth, B13 - Starfire, and B14 - Cyborg." The computer stated.

Starfire looked up at the display's curiously. "What does this B13 signify?"

"It's your identity code in the Justice League network, while a member of this team you're not technically a member... the team is supported and managed by the Justice League." Batman said before hitting a command. "Two more, new arrivals will be coming soon... Aqualad did a bit of recruiting while you were on the mission."

"Recruiting?" Robin arched an eyebrow. "Are we really going to divide into squads then?"

"Yes... it makes sense with the continuing growth of the group." Batman said as he started toward one of the Zeta tubes. "We'll discuss the exact composition of the squads later."

"So... who'd he recruit anyway?" Robin asked as Batman touched the controls of the Zeta tube.

"You'll meet them tonight, after school." Batman said.

"In transit, destination Gotham City." The computer stated as the Zeta tube activated.

"Great." Robin said as he followed Batman through the glowing light of the transporter beam.

* * *

Starfire sighed as the light from the beam died. She slowly drifted to the ground and stood. "I... I must talk to Miss Martian I guess."

She stumbled toward the common room of the building as a strange smell drifted through the air. When she came to the common room, she found the green-skinned alien leaning over an oven with a tray of some sort of baked food in her hand. She set down the tray and Starfire stopped as she heard Miss Martian in her mind. _Good morning Kori!_

_Oh... the mind link, you use it even now? _Starfire thought back as she floated over to the girl's side and looked down at the tray. _What is this?_

_Cinnamon rolls._ Miss Martian answered and gave her a grin. _Conner really likes them._

_Conner?_

_Superboy!_ Miss Martian thought back with a widening grin. _You might want to be a bit careful around him. He's not used to someone that can match him in a fight._

_I lost though..._ Starfire thought back before reaching down and pulling a roll from the tray.

_Careful, those are hot!_

_They do not feel that warm to me..._ Starfire thought back before taking a bite and her eyes went wide. "Glorious!"

Miss Martian gave a mental laugh at her before setting the tray of cinnamon rolls onto the table and sat down with a mug of coffee. _So, what do you think of Earth?_

_I do not know yet, it has been a great improvement over the world I was last on. _Starfire finished the cinnamon roll and smiled faintly. _The Citadellians were awful masters._

_I have heard, their reputation is such that even we have heard of them._ Miss Martian thought back to her. _They are a terrible people, almost as bad as the Psions._

Starfire shivered. _The Psions... X'hal, please I do not want to think of them, they are nasty._

_I won't mention them again then._

_Good morning, ladies!_ Wally West's voice echoed through the mind link and with a blur, the speedster tore into the room, snatched up a pair of cinnamon rolls and blazed down the hall toward the Zeta tubes. _Got to go, class starts in fifteen minutes!_

Starfire giggled mentally as the speedster disappeared. _Perhaps you will have to cook some more of the rolls of cinnamon..._

With a snap, a pair of waffles shot out of a toaster at the end of the counter and were enveloped in dark energy before shooting out of the room. Starfire blinked and glanced at Miss Martian. _Was that Raven's breaking of the fast?_

_I guess, I didn't see her set the toaster... Wally's going to be upset, those are his waffles._

_Evil beware, I have waffles._ Raven's voice intruded into the link and Starfire giggled to herself.

_Welcome to the team you two._ Miss Martian answered before Cyborg stumbled into the room and walked over to the stovetop.

"What have you got for... are those cinnamon rolls?"

_Yes._ Miss Martian answered.

_Whoa... watch the mind there. I'm half robot you know... I'm kind of surprised the whole telepathy thing works._ Cyborg answered as he arched an eyebrow at the two of them sitting at the table. _How are you feeling this morning Starfire?_

_Sore... but much improved._ Starfire responded with a smile before Superboy stalked into the room looking a bit grim.

He smiled faintly at the cinnamon rolls and grabbed one. _Thanks M'gann._ He thought before sitting down at the table and kissing her cheek.

_Does anyone else here have school to go to?_ Starfire thought.

_Duh Megan, I knew I forgot something... Have a good day Conner, but I have to run._ Megan scrambled from her seat and began to turn a pale Caucasian as she headed for the Zeta tube. Her clothes shifted to a school uniform as she ran out of the kitchen.

"Bye Megan!" Starfire called as the mind link cut off. With sigh, she sat back in her seat and chewed her lip.

"So... you're an alien to?" Conner said quietly.

Starfire nodded. "I am a tamaranian... to me you are all aliens though."

Cyborg chuckled as he found some flour and continued to dig through the shelves. "I never thought of it that way Star... but I guess if you're from another planet we've got to be pretty strange."

"Yes... do you not agree Conner?" Starfire asked.

"Umm... well, I was born here. I'm half-kryptonian and half-human." Conner said.

Cyborg frowned. "How's that even possible without... well, genetic engineering?"

"It isn't."

Cyborg froze and glanced at Conner while Starfire stared at him.

"I was created using a genetic template from Lex Luthor and Superman... I don't know why they did it but Cadmus grew me in a tube as a replacement in case he died apparently... I'm only a few months old." He narrowed his eyes at Cyborg. "I don't want pity..."

"I was just thinking that sucks, that's all... Kryptonians aren't empathic are they?" Cyborg asked.

"No, we're not..." Conner said before shrugging.

Starfire floated out of her seat. "What shall we do while the others are at school? Surely there is something..."

"I noticed a computer gaming system in the common room, that'd be one thing to do." Cyborg suggested.

"But first… could one of you tell me how to get out into the sun?" Starfire asked quietly. "I… I need to recharge."

* * *

Kaldur'ahm stepped into the center meeting room and scowled to himself as one of the holographic monitors flashed and he saw the tamaranian exit the mountain alongside Superboy and Cyborg. He sighed before closing the monitor and taking a deep breath.

"Now arriving: B10 – Tempest and B11 – Aquagirl." The computer's synthesized voice stated as the Zeta tube activated. It filled the room with bright light and two familiar figures stepped through the transporter beam. Each wore an Atlantean style clothes and dripped with seawater as they stumbled in the immediate aftermath of the teleport.

The older, dark haired boy tried to use the redheaded girl as a clutch before both fell to the floor in a thud. A slight smile played across Kaldur's face as the two new arrivals yelped and struggled to stand against the floor. "The transition from an aquatic to land environment can be quite, disconcerting."

"Kaldur!" the girl said before struggling upright and grinning at him.

"Tula, Garth… welcome to the team." Kaldur'ahm said as the two youths smiled at him. "We'll get you settled in as soon as possible."

Tula nodded. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you for allowing us onto your team," Garth said. "I was afraid that you wouldn't after what happened with the mantas."

"Well, you're not the only new recruits we've gotten." Kaldur said before waving toward the doors. "Follow me… I'll introduce you to those that are here, most of the team is off at school or out of the base at the moment."

"School?" Garth arched an eyebrow. "You mean their education hasn't finished yet?"

"No… not yet." Kaldur said. "Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis are all still school age in this nation, and if they wish to go onto advance schooling, they could be in classes for many years to come. I would only be just beginning my last level of schooling among the surface dwellers."

He started walking toward the common room when one of the monitors flared to life. With a scowl on his face, Kaldur turned to see Hal Jordan's image. "Green Lantern?"

"I've finished the girl's physical and found some… unusual things. I'd like to come by and discuss them with you and Batman," Green Lantern said.

"Unusual in what way?" Aqualad asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Disturbing." Hal sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it with your newest team mates there… it is a rather personal matter for the girl."

"Very well." Aqualad nodded. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Is something wrong Kaldur?" Tula asked quietly.

"I do not know. One of the new recruits is an alien, and a former slave. We were doing medical scans on her to ensure her health." Kaldur frowned. "The Green Lanterns are the only ones qualified to review the data."

"I see… an alien, that's exciting." Tula said.

Garth smiled faintly. "It does sound exciting, of course don't you already have aliens on the team… Superboy, Miss Martian, and so forth."

"Superboy is a clone, his entire life he's spent on Earth. Most of his life he spent as a member of this team to boot." Kaldur sighed. "Miss Martian is an alien, but Mars isn't exactly a very distant world."

"I suppose that's true." Tula tapped her chin for a moment. "So this new alien… where's she from?"

"A planet twenty-five light years from here," Kaldur said. "Called Tamaran."

"So when do we meet her?" Tula asked.

Kaldur shrugged. "Soon, she went up to the surface. I don't know when she'll be back."

* * *

Starfire laid out on her stomach at the peak of Mount Justice, her back was bare to the elements as the one called Cyborg stood clad in a heavy winter coat and his breath condensed before him.

She didn't mind the cold, compared to the extremes of space a winter day was rather comfortable. Still, the light from the local star warmed her body and she let out a contented sigh as she felt her body converting the sunlight into green energy.

It felt glorious to be free, laid out on her stomach with the sun beating down on her back. Still she could tell that her two new friends were a bit confused by her behavior. Cyborg actually looked a bit disturbed by the sight of her soaking in the solar radiation.

"I guess you're solar powered as well." Conner finally said after a few minutes.

"Yes... you are half-kryptonian correct? Your body uses yellow sunlight just as mine does?" Starfire asked.

"Not exactly the same... and I can absorb it through clothing unless I'm quite a ways underground." Conner said.

"My body transforms the light into green energy which fuels my flight... among other things. Unfortunately clothes blocks enough that they are often rather revealing on my world." Starfire said.

Conner nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

Cyborg chuckled. "I guess I shouldn't be embarrassed seeing you like this then." He sat down on a rock beside her and pursed his lips. "Are either of you cold?"

"No, the current temperature is quite comfortable compared to the depths of space." Starfire said.

Conner laughed.

Cyborg sighed and leaned back against the rocks. "So, I guess that means you can travel through space without a suit or any other sort of protection."

"My body is adapted to tolerate such temperature and pressure extremes. It can also re-oxygenate itself through the recycling of green energy." Starfire smiled faintly. "My people never bothered to develop starships as we had no need for it."

"The Kryptonians developed spacecraft, but then our home star was a red one... so we wouldn't have had the ability to fly without technologies." Conner said.

"So... red star light is the weakness of a Kryptonian, but they evolved in that sort of environment." Cybrog's red cybernetic eye focused on Conner. "That doesn't exactly make sense... I mean, what sort of evolutionary advantage is that when it's canceled out or nullified in your home system?"

"I never thought about that." Conner said as he petted Wolf's fur and chewed his lip. "Honestly all the info we have on the Kryptonians comes from Superman and he... he wasn't exactly an adult when he arrived."

"Perhaps the reverse is the truth... your abilities are side effects of an evolutionary adaption to protect you from some unique form of radiation from a red star..." Starfire observed from where she was laid out.

"That sounds like a possibility, and when your body is defending against kryptonite or red starlight it's energy is focusing on protecting you from the environmental hazard instead of other uses." Cyborg said. "You're pretty smart Star..."

"Thank you... I was asked to take a test of my intelligence last night. I believe they call it an IQ examination." Starfire yawned. "I am uncertain as to my performance. Kaldur'ahm looked rather astonished by my results."

"I'm a 215 thanks to some experiments my parents did." Cyborg said quietly.

"I do not know, is that a good value?" Starfire asked.

"Well, yeah... the scale is based on average results, 100 is the average. My score is around the highest anyone's been measured." Cyborg said.

"Then my score of 200 is not poor?" Starfire looked over her shoulder at him. "I am not considered very intelligent amongst my people."

"That's really good Starfire... I mean there's only like ten or so humans with that score or higher... of course it measures only certain facets of intelligence." Cyborg chuckled. "I've heard Robin is a competent hacker... I wonder what his score is."

"145 all of our scores are in the files." Conner said. "He's the highest scoring person on the team beside me... and lets face it, I might be smart but I'm not exactly knowledgeable enough to apply it."

"Makes sense." Cyborg leaned back in the chair. "Say... do you guys have access to the Justice League dossiers?"

"Not full access." Conner said. "Of course I don't know if they report everything." He looked at a cell phone and smiled faintly. "The others will be returning shortly. Are you fully charged Starfire?"

She nodded and straightened her clothes before standing. "I feel most refreshed..."

A black portal formed before them and Raven stepped up to her. "There you are. I believe we have some more healing to do."

Starfire nodded. "Thank you Raven." When the pair disappeared through the portal Cyborg glanced at Conner.

"Am I the only one that finds that just creepy?"

"No... no you're not." Conner said.

* * *

**Gotham Academy, Gotham City**

**January 13****th**** 2011, 15:29 EST**

Dick Grayson sighed as he leaned back with his hair slicked back and stared at the whiteboard filled with various equations and programming notes. It was a class that bored him in so many ways, as his skill at hacking made any computer programming class into something that was rather boring and repetitive.

Over the teacher's head, he watched the seconds tick away. Finally, the parting bell of the day rang and Dick slipped out from his desk with a PDA already in his hand. Behind him, Barbara Gordon slipped out of her seat and rolled her eyes at the back of his head. "Dick, you in a hurry or something?"

"I just want to get home... this class is such a bore." Dick said.

"Really, what's the ward of Bruce Wayne doing in a class like this anyway," Barbara said. "It's not like you need to know computer programming at all."

Dick snorted. "Really, what's the commish's daughter doing in it then?"

Barbara rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "Not the same Dick, not nearly the same."

"You're so understanding Babs..." Dick said before walking toward one of the lockers and fishing out his bag.

Barbara Gordon snorted. "Oh you never know, I might just want to go out and give Gotham's number one hero a bit of help... heard Robin hasn't been seen around as much recently."

Dick stiffened slightly then rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't worry about Bats... he doesn't need help considering how many of his old enemies are locked up at the moment." He pulled out a heavy coat from his locker and began to pull it on before slipping on a pair of shades.

"Why do you dress like that Dick?"

He ruffled his hair and smiled. "It makes me feel cool."

She snorted. "You're the farthest thing from cool..."

_Shows what you know, Babs._ Dick thought to himself. "Plus, it's bright with all the snow on the ground."

"Whatever." Barbara said as she opened her locker. "See you tomorrow."

"Sure." Dick said as he walked down the hall and out onto the grounds. A Rolls Royce rolled to a stop before him and the window rolled down to reveal Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce?" Dick asked as he opened the rear door and climbed in. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I pickup my ward?" Bruce asked with a laugh.

Dick shrugged and sat down beside him. As he buckled in, he noticed a familiar black case at Bruce's feet. "I see..."

"Hal wanted to meet me at Mount Justice." Bruce said as Alfred drove the Rolls Royce.

After fifteen minutes, the Rolls came to a stop in one of the side alleys as Bruce finished changing.

Dick had changed into a hooded sweatshirt and cargo pants. The door opened and Dick stepped out after Batman.

A green clad figure appeared at the opposite end of the alleyway and stopped on seeing the two of them.

"Artemis..." Batman said with a nod to the girl before walking to the phone booth. "I want you and Dick to clear out of the main room when you arrive... I have something to discuss with Aqualad and Green Lantern in private."

"Fine." The archer said with a shrug. "I think Wally will be back early... in service day, or testing, or something."

"Understood... just get the speedster out of the way." Batman said before waving back to the phone booth. "After you."

Artemis clambered through and disappeared in a flash of light before Batman and Dick followed her. The group stepped out into the main room and Dick saw Green Lantern nod to the them before turning back toward Aqualad who was tapping at the holographic controls.

_Dick, you might want to listen in… M'gann got here just before you and setup the link._ Aqualad's voice came through. _We've got two more new members, I'll introduce you later._

_Understood… come on we'll meet in the common room._ Dick thought back as he lead Artemis down the hall. Stepping inside the common room, he found Cyborg, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Wolf clustered around the television. He frowned for a moment. "Where's Raven and Starfire?"

"Medical bay… Raven thought it'd be a good time to work on her." Cyborg said.

_Okay, but this is probably about her… not sure what else it could be._

Miss Martian arched an eyebrow at him. _Which her are you referring to?_

_Either._ Dick thought before the clatter and squeal of sneakers announced Wally's arrival. With a glance, he saw the redhead smirk at the group.

_We going to listen in or what?_ Wally thought and he heard a number of the others in the leak snort in amusement.

Dick lifted his wrist and activated the computer hidden there. After a moment, he smirked. "I've hacked the security cameras and microphones…" Robin said as he finished tapping on the holographic keyboard built into his gauntlet. The television before them flickered for a moment before an image of the two Justice League members and Aqualad appeared before them.

_You sure this is a good idea?_ M'gann asked through the mind-link.

_It's a meeting about one of our new team members, of course we should listen in._ Wally thought sarcastically.

Artemis arched an eyebrow. _Then maybe we should ask Starfire or Raven if she'd want to listen in, then._

_Raven could bust in if she wanted to._ Miss Martian said.

"Hal… what can you tell me?" Batman asked as the Green Lantern stared at the holographic image before them. A diagnostic scan from the medical bay hovered before them.

"I… I've never seen anything like it, at least not on someone this young." Hal said quietly. "There are injection points all over her body, relatively recent ones from the look of it." He pointed to the arm joints. "The signature of various chemical markers, point toward extensive genetic modification and experimentation. They're consistent with Psion abduction and experimentation techniques. Probably just within the last year or two. The tale's there to see if you can read it." He tapped the screen and a second set of notations appeared on the display. "Then… there's the scar tissue."

"Her skin seems undamaged, no visible scaring." Aqualad said.

"Yes, but that's not what's been scarred. The Citadelians perfected a means of removing the skin of a victim temporarily without killing them. Then the torture them by damaging the internal musculature, nervous system, and organs, there is scar tissue that dates as far back as seven years there… and internal scarring of her sexual organs consistent with forced sexual service by the Citadelians, for over two years." Hal looked away from the readout and took a deep breath. "I'd… I'd heard of the evils that lurk in the Vega System, but to see them like this?"

"I would not have thought a princess of a world could ever be subjected to such torture." Batman spoke quietly.

_Hello Star Wars?_ Kid Flash snickered in the mind-link.

Robin scowled at that. _It's not funny! I've managed to copy the medical scans he's showing Batman. It's bad Wally… really bad. _He focused on the holographic displays that floated over his gauntlet computer.

"Nor would I… those Citadelians are nasty pieces of work." Hal said. "How is Robin handling her?"

"He's helping, just by speaking with her and Raven when she is undergoing treatment. She volunteered to join the team, along with Raven and Cyborg. I'm thinking dividing the team into squads would be a good idea soon." Batman said.

"Who would lead the second team?" Hal asked.

"I'll let them decide." Batman tapped a key and scowled. "Marie Logan was found dead two days ago… reports indicate it was a hit ordered by Queen Bee. Garfield is missing. The Team has a vested interest in his safety. I'm thinking about sending them."

_Oh no…_ M'gann's mind echoed in their heads. _Garfield!_

"That's definitely a mission for us." Robin snarled under his breath. "Come on… Aqualad."

"I agree… The Logan's were already attracting a great deal of attention. Perhaps the Light believes this a chance to sample Martian genetic material from Garfield… or at least to study how the morphing works." Aqualad glanced between the two adults. "I'll ask M'gann to prep the Bioship."

_On it._ M'gann floated out of the common room. Conner followed suit with Wolf.

_What about us?_ Raven's mind barged into the telepathic link of the team.

_Aren't you helping Koriand'r?_ Robin thought back with a scowl.

The peppy voice of the girl answered before he could think another word. _I am fine. My injuries are not debilitating me. Would you not appreciate our assistance?_

_If I'm not allowed to do anything else until she's healed, I'll be rather bored for the next few months._ Raven's gravelly voice answered.

_Just go meditate or something._ Kid Flash answered with a snort.

_Ha, ha, very funny._ Raven's mind muttered back. _What's the harm in letting us accompany you?_

_You're not trained for this, not yet._ Aqualad stated.

"Could someone please let me in on this conversation?" Cyborg swore from where he sat in the common room.

_Please… I do not wish to remain trapped underground like this, it is most draining._ Koriand'r's mind begged after a moment.

_Draining? Oh… right, Tamaranians are sunlight dependent._ M'gann's voice answered. _Kind of like Conner… just… more dependent._

_We can at least let them have access, and Raven… M'gann, could one of you pull Cyborg into this conversation._ Aqualad thought.

_Hello… Is this thing on?_ Cyborg thought and a number of mental snickers reverberated through the link. _What we talking about anyway?_

_I've got two more people to introduce…_ Aqualad thought to them. _Meet me in the main room in fifteen minutes, with Zatanna._

_Understood._ The others said. _Sorry Cyborg, we kind of forgot about you._

_One more thing, we'll be dividing into squads from this point out. Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Wally, and Robin will be one squad. I'll take Artemis, Superboy, M'gann, Wolf, and Zatanna. We'll worry about command and firming up the squads later._ Aqualad thought.

_Robin's leader._ Wally thought immediately.

_We'll talk about it._ Cyborg thought.

_I trust Robin._ Starfire thought. _If I must be a subordinate, I would prefer to be under someone I felt I can trust._

_Told ya!_ Wall thought and yelped as Artemis elbowed him. _What was that for?_

_For you being yourself._ Artemis thought.

_All right, if you would come back to the briefing room… I'll introduce you to our two other new members._ Aqualad thought.

Robin stood and headed for the door followed by the other team members. As they passed the medical bay the door hissed open and Raven stepped out followed by Starfire who floated amongst them studying them cautiously. It was the first time since the morning all of them were together and he could tell the girl was nervous as she rung her hands while floating amongst them giving a brave smile.

"You okay?" Robin asked as they entered the hall and Starfire's happy façade fell.

"Nervous… and embarrassed, I did not wish for you to know of my troubles." She said quietly.

"We've all got dark secrets Star. That doesn't mean we think any less of you." Robin smiled at her and she brightened for a moment before pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

The team spread out around the briefing room. Robin saw Zatanna step from another corridor and glare at Raven. Aqualad stood at the center of the room and studied them for a moment.

"All right, first I'd like to get these introductions out of the way so we can get to the briefing." Aqualad said as he stood before the group. Starfire floated amongst the assembled youths and arched an eyebrow as two more people clad in clothes of clearly Atlantean make appeared behind Aqualad. He smiled faintly as he turned toward the two of them. "These are Garth and Tula, both are skilled atlantean sorcerers. Their heroic monikers are Tempest and Aquagirl. They'll be joining the team on missions and learning along with our three newer members."

"Great... two more Atlanteans, guess I really will have to avoid seafood from now on." Wally said before smirking. "So... umm, how are we going to organize this?"

"Well, obviously our numbers have grown too large to really be wielded with just a single leader." Aqualad said. "Instead, we'll be divided into two separate squads. I believe that there will be no complaints if Robin leads the second squad while I lead the first. As I know both Tula and Garth, it'll be best if I take them."

"Spread out the rookies I guess." Cyborg observed to himself. "It makes sense."

"Correct, now... Squad Alpha, will be my squad. It will be made up of Tempest, Aquagirl, Rocket, Superboy, Wolf, Miss Martian, and myself. Squad Beta, will be Robin's squad made up of: Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Kid Flash, Artemis, Robin, and..."

Zatanna scowled and her hand shot up. "I'd like to request being assigned to a squad besides that which includes Raven."

Aqualad arched an eyebrow. "Personality conflict?"

"I'd rather not discuss it." Zatanna stated.

Raven sighed. "It's because I'm a half-demon. She doesn't want to associate with me."

"My father is the current Doctor Fate... I'm sure you can see the conflict of interest." Zatanna growled.

"Fine..." Aqualad shook his head and pursed his lips. "Rocket will take your place on Squad Beta, and you'll take her place on Squad Alpha."

"Thank you." Zatanna said.

Robin rolled his eyes. "So... um, we've got a mission right?"

"Indeed you do." Batman said as he stepped out from the shadows. Starfire dropped behind Robin as if hiding from him while Cyborg looked nervously around the room.

He stopped beside Aqualad. The displays flickered to life showing a redheaded boy that looked to be around nine as well as a woman that had to be his mother. "A few weeks ago the team saved young Garfield Logan in Qurac. The boy required a transfusion and Miss Martian managed to adapt her own cellular biology to allow her to act as his donor. The boy suffered no ill effects aside for a shift in eye-color."

"Unfortunately, it seems someone else was aware of this and has abducted young Garfield. His mother was found dead, apparently after driving her car over a cliff face." Batman glared around the group. "Garfield has not been seen since the evening before the attack."

"Any leads?" Aqualad asked.

"Just one… it seems that a member of the light placed a contract for three additional staff to provide security for a recently secured 'genetic research subject'. A source in the shadows passed the contract to me." Batman smiled faintly. "Apparently Ra's decided to subcontract it out to one of their client organizations. Two members of HIVE and Mammoth embarked on a flight to Qurac last week. Find them and I think you'll find the kid."

"Do we know which member of the light placed the contract?" Robin asked.

"The Brain."

"Ugh… so prepare to face Mallah and the Cylon wannabe then." Wally muttered.

"I wouldn't worry about that, we've got plenty of backup this time." Artemis observed.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

**January 14****th**** 2011, 02:40 GMT**

Garfield Logan struggled against his bounds as the hatch hissed open. The red lenses that covered his jailer's eyes stared down at him for a moment and the kid could see a pistol holstered on the man's hip, a broadsword strapped to his back, and an assault rifle slung over a shoulder. A bandoleer complete with spare magazines and grenades completed the outfit, making the man appear to be a venerable walking arsenal.

"Stop your struggling." He snapped as he stalked forward, grabbed Garfield by the bindings, and lifted him to his feet.

"Let me go, you terminator wannabe!" Garfield shouted before twisting against the restraints again and snarling at the man. He merely chuckled at Garfield's show of bravado and hauled him out into an open field beside what looked like a shed.

A massive black cargo helicopter flared over the field and slowly lowered to the ground. As the rotors slowed the cargo ramp growled open and the Garfield stared as a strange contraption rolled down the ramp. He stared at the mass of black metal, wiring, glass, and finally stared in shock at the pink brain nestled in the center of the machine.

"I have hired additional assistance for security... Mr. Wilson, do not trouble yourself about their skill or performance. They are sufficient to the task at hand," the Brain said as he floated along the grass field beside the chopper. The gorilla beside him looked almost disgruntled with that statement as though the additional muscle was a bit of an insult to him.

Then as he saw the hulking figure of Mammoth clambering down from the rear of the hatch followed by a lithe woman with wild pink hair and white makeup and a midget clad in a green jumpsuit with a harness and metal backpack, Ravager began to see why the three were held in such poor regard. They looked like a joke, save for Mammoth, who literally was simply hired muscle.

"It seems your companion doesn't approve of your selection." Ravager said as he lifted the bound form of the boy and presented him to the Brain's cameras. "I have your... sample."

"They are expendable... it is for that reason alone that I procured their assistance." The Brain said.

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" The midget snapped.

"I believe you know Mammoth, the other two are Jinx and Gizmo," the Brain stated as he rolled toward the boy. "I see you have ensured he was unharmed, to make our testing more accurate."

"Of course." Ravager said.

"I'm not going with some stinking brain in a jar!" Garfield yelled before twisting against his restraints. "You're crazy, you know that! I'm just a kid with a bit of Martian blood!"

The gorilla gave an indignant howl, stepped forward and backhanded the boy.

"Thank you Mallah," the Brain said with an amused tone. "Load up the cargo... I'd rather avoid spending much time here, the Justice League and their underlings are already searching for the boy."

"Of course they are." Ravager said with a snort. "Well then... If you've brought the payment..."

Mallah swung a duffel bag from his back and hurled it into Ravager's chest. The man was knocked back from the impact and nearly dropped the kid. Then he handed the boy to Mallah who held the bound boy loosely as he struggled to escape.

"Let me go, you damn dirty ape!" Garfield snapped before being backhanded again. He grunted from the impact and glared up at the ape who wasn't bothering to watch him.

Ravager chuckled. "Well, I'm out of here... a pleasure doing business with you." He swung the bag over his shoulder and headed toward the edge of the airport.

Then something huge and invisible roared overhead just a dozen feet above the ground and Ravager broke into a run.

"Ahh… they have arrived, as I anticipated," the Brained said.

"Guess we'll have to earn our pay after all." Jinx observed before snapping her fingers.

"Crud!" Gizmo yelled before a laser-cannon slid out of his backpack. "Time to teach these snot munchers a lesson!"


	3. A Beast is Born

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Young Justice are the intellectual property of DC Comics, Cartoon Network, and Warner Bros._

_Reminder: All my stories are on a monthly update schedule. Please see my profile for the schedule._

* * *

**Earth-16: Go!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Beast is Born**

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

**January 14****th**** 2011, 02:53 GMT**

Robin swore as scarlet beam of energy flashed through the air and he rolled out of its path. A solid black wall appeared before the beam after a moment, stopping it completely.

Mallah stepped back toward the chopper's fuselage with Garfield struggling under one arm with a machine gun clasped in the other. The crack of bullets drove him under cover. Suddenly the trio of atlanteans charged forward, summoning electricity and water as they attacked.

With a crack the pink haired girl appeared before them and Tempest let out a scream of pain as his electrical attack was redirected back over him. Aquagirl summoned a wall of water between them as he stumbled to his knees and the pink haired girl snickered before waving her hands again. The strange pink energy that shot from her hands collided with the water and suddenly hurled it into the Atlanteans knocking them all to the ground.

Starfire shot into the attack, green bolts of energy exploding against the ground as she launched into her assault. She let out a shriek of surprise as Mammoth hurtled into the air and slammed into her side, hurtling her into the side of a hangar.

Robin winced and drew a pair of bird-a-rangs from his belt and hurled them toward the pink sorcerer. They exploded with a snap of her fingers and Robin snarled as he charged, pulling a pair of tonfa from his belt.

Flash rocketed forward and tried to grab Garfield from Mallah's iron grip. Unfortunately the giant ape merely smiled at him before backhanding the speedster. His startled yelp echoed over the landing area as he rolled across the ground.

"Okay... this isn't working!" Robin called out. "Cyborg, concentrate on that guy with the laser. Raven, shield us. Artemis..."

The twang of a bow drew his eyes and he blinked in surprise as an arrow slammed into the pink witch's back. Static electricity arced over her and she staggered for a moment before dropping to her knees.

"Keep doing that." Robin said.

"Roger."

Robin leapt out of cover and tossed a set of gas grenades, filling the landing zone with white smoke. A moment later the little guy with a laser roared upward from the gas, a jetpack clearly visible on his back. He began to rain laser fire down on them.

Then the helicopter lifted into the air as Mallah finished clambering aboard along with the Brain. As it lifted off the gadgeteer turned toward it and started swearing in a high pitched and rather annoying voice. "Crud... stupid snot-munching, bubble-brained buggers!"

Then a sonic blast from Cyborg knocked the gadgeteer from the sky, he dropped with a thump beside the pink haired girl who slowly raised her hands, a smirk on her face. "Now fellas... you don't want to get jinxed, do ya?"

Raven floated down before her as Robin darted toward the pair. A roar echoed from the Hangar and Robin spun just in time to see Mammoth tumbled through the air and land with a thump beside the two other remaining opponents.

Starfire stood in the middle of the hangar bay engulfed in brilliant green energy, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Okay... maybe this was a bad idea." The pink girl said. "Gizmo, you worthless idiot, couldn't you have brought down one of them?"

The little munchkin shook his head for a moment before glancing up at the team surrounding them. "Crud!"

Aqualad stalked forward. "Tell us where he's taking Garfield."

"How about… no?" The pink girl said.

"Jinx, we're caught... those snot-munching dirtbags aren't going to bust us out of prison." The one Robin guessed was Gizmo said.

"Watch them." Raven growled. "That girl isn't a fake... she's a real witch."

"How'd you guess black bird?" Jinx snorted before grabbing her two comrades. "Toodles!"

With a thunderclap of displaced air the three were gone. Robin swore. "How the..."

"Luck magic, some sort of probability based teleport I guess…" Raven said coolly.

"Damn it." Robin glanced up as the shimmering shape of the Bio-ship rocketed off after the helicopter. _M'gann!_

_I'm not letting them have him!_ Miss Martian's mind answered immediately and Robin swore.

* * *

Garfield whimpered as the massive gorilla dropped him in a cage and slammed the door shut. With a crack the three others appeared in the cargo compartment, two of which looked confused and stunned, while the third looked rather bemused.

The mass of life support systems that was the Brain slowed to a stop beside Mallah and turned to the new arrivals. "Most impressive, Miss Jinx, I did not realize HIVE Academy possessed one of such skill."

"Oh, I don't advertise that one... makes escaping easy." Jinx observed as the other two slowly stood. "Plus, I want to get paid for this job."

Mallah growled as he walked over to a briefcase. With a toothy smile he withdrew a briefcase and held it out for the Brain to open with a robotic arm. As it opened Jinx's smile grew wider and the smaller munchkin began to drool. "Your payment is right here, petite fille. Once we have finished the experiment you can have it, non?"

"Shut it stupid frenchie, I should have asked for it in advance!" The munchkin yelled.

"Gizmo... don't be an idiot." Jinx snapped. "I take it that muscles is on a different pay roll?"

"Of course... let us say there is more than money in it for him." The Brain stated.

"They're going to come and save me... you overgrow dalek!" Garfield yelled as he twisted to glare at his captors. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, but we already have." The Brain observed as he rotated to face him. "You are a most interesting specimen, I believe. Mallah and I shall enjoy finding out just what the martian's blood is doing to your biochemistry."

"What?" Garfield said as he scooted back from the door of the cage. "What do you mean?"

"It changed your eye color little boy, do you think that's all it changed?" The Brain asked with a surprisingly bemused tone. "We'll begin as soon as we land."

_Garfield!_ Miss Martian's voice shouted into his mind and Garfield froze.

_Megan?_ He thought back. _Are you... what's going on?_

_I'm coming... the Team is on the way still, just hold on._

He felt the chopper beginning to slow down and swallowed. _I think we're going to land soon... what do they want with me? The tin can kept talking about my biochemistry... I'm human though._

_The blood transfusion Garfield, the Brain thinks he can use that somehow._

There was a thump and Garfield swallowed as the loading ramp dropped again. Mallah grabbed hold of his cage and carried it down the ramp. Outside he saw two more of the Gorillas holding what looked to be some sort of energy weapons. _Megan, the guards here have ray guns!_

_Apokoliptian weaponry? Damn it... Hold on Garfield._

_I'm scared._ Garfield admitted as the doors to a concrete bunker slowly began to grind open and the group headed for them.

_Don't be... I'm here._ A beam of laser energy suddenly lanced down and tore through the helicopter which exploded in a fireball. The shockwave knocked all but the Brain to the ground and Garfield winced as he bounced around the cage.

Then a figure dropped down before the burning wreck, her eyes glowing a dangerous green as she stood, her cape fluttering in the wind. "Leave Garfield alone, Brain!"

"Mademoiselle Martian, how delightful that you decided to join us," the Brain said as he slowly turned to face her. "Gizmo, infrared setting if you would."

Garfield's eyes widened, as a laser cannon rose from the tiny man's backpack and pointed toward Martian. "Eat heat, green snot-licker!"

M'gann screamed as an invisible beam struck her in the center of her chest. She slumped forward as Garfield watched her breathing suddenly heavy. "What is this?"

"I see my supposition was correct, an infrared laser is far more effective against your kind, is it not?" The Brain said coolly. "Heat and fire... the weakness of the Martian form. Perhaps the boy lacks that one, we shall find out."

Megan stumbled to her feet. "You will not touch him!" She snarled and screamed again as Gizmo's laser bathed her in infrared radiation. He cackled as she writhed on the ground for a moment, and then fell still.

"Again... let us be certain she has lost consciousness."

Gizmo nodded and fired again, when Megan didn't move the gadgeteer deactivated the weapon. "What now boss?"

"It seems we have two subjects then," the Brain stated simply. "Mammoth if you would... prep her in isolation cell two and activate the infrared barriers, we don't want her getting away. Mallah... take the boy to the experimentation room."

Garfield swallowed and pushed himself back in the cage. "Megan..."

"Oh I would not worry little boy, she's of much greater use in experiments alive... as are you," the Brain said.

* * *

Kaldur scowled as Robin lifted his gauntlet and stared at the local map. "Damn it, I got nothing Kal."

"We'll find them." Kaldur said.

Robin nodded as Cyborg glanced at them. "Hey, umm… Robin, doesn't the Justice League have sensors or something to track alien life signs?"

Dick's eyes went wide behind his mask and he swore before tapping his gauntlet, "Batman, its Robin."

After a moment the holographic image of the Dark Knight appeared over his wrist. "Batman here."

"We need you to pull the Watchtower's biosensor logs. Miss Martian was abducted by the Brain in the midst of the fighting and we haven't been able to reestablish contact." Dick said quickly.

"Understood."

After a few moments the display flickered to life once again. "Found her, sending the location to your display."

"Got it… looks like about fifteen miles north-west of here." Robin said.

"Good, assemble your squad and get her." He said. "My squad will be your backup."

Robin blinked in surprise and swallowed. "Kal?"

"This fight just proved that we need to divide the team, too many people involved... none of us could really control the situation..." Kaldur shook his head and sighed. "Go!"

Raven nodded, "I can teleport us close..."

Robin nodded. "Let's go get them back."

* * *

Garfield struggled against the massive hands of the gorilla, before he was slammed back into a chair and held in place by one massive palm. The gorilla quickly bound his wrists and ankles with the free hand before belting him in place and stepping back.

"Thank you Mallah." The brain stated flatly.

A black metal shape slowly lowered from the ceiling and Garfield saw red light pulse through it for a moment as the Brain hovered into place behind a control console. A set of mechanical limbs slid out of his steel shell and grabbed hold of the controls.

"My dear, I wonder... would you be kind enough to share a bit about yourself?" The Brain asked and Megan glared from at him from behind the infrared shields. "Non? Well... I guess we will truly have to experiment then."

A barrel slid out from the apparatus hanging from the ceiling and Garfield's eyes went wide. "What are you doing? Are you planning on killing me you tin can?"

"Non, at least... not yet." One of the manipulators tapped a control and Garfield screamed as his nerves burned with pain. He writhed against the restraints, and tears ran down from his eyes. After a moment, he gasped and slumped against the restraints as the pain ended.

"Hmm... it seems that was not the correct frequency." The Brain observed and Garfield glared at the villain. "Ohh... I take it that hurt then boy?"

"You bastard!" Megan snapped from where she sat.

"Shut up, you overgrown Dalek!" Garfield spat before another burst of energy overwhelmed him, his body shook as if struck by an electrical current and he screamed in pain.

"Garfield!" Megan yelled from her cage and screamed as she tried to charge through the energy field. Her whimpers echoed in his head as the pain ended and Garfield felt his head throb.

"You know Mademoiselle Martian, this would be much easier if you told us the radiation intensity required to activate your blood chemistry." The Brain stated. "Is making me search for it worth his pain, hmm?"

"Leave her alone." Garfield rasped. "Her friends will come, I'm sure... and then you'll regret what you've done to me, you tin can!"

"Perhaps..." The Brain said as he tapped the controls again. "But will you still be sane when that happens boy? I know pain can break the mind..."

Another wave of pain washed over him and he twisted against the restraints. Megan began to sob as Garfield voice turned hoarse. Then it ended again and Garfield slumped forward.

"Hmm... that's an interesting result." The Brain said as Garfield's eyes fluttered open. "Mallah, a blood sample if you would?"

He stared at his hands and swallowed. They were green, like Megan's were. He gasped for breath as the great ape stepped forward. A flash of pain came as the ape's huge hands touched his skin and suddenly Garfield felt his whole body beginning to twist and contort. It felt like a Charlie horse in every one of his muscles and a scream of pain tore from his lips for a second before it morphed into an inhuman howl.

Mallah backed away from him growling as the restraints snapped, one after another. Slowly Garfield looked down and his green eyes grew wide with shock.

He was a gorilla. _A great big, green, gorilla. Sweet._ A toothy smile slid across his face as he stared at Mallah.

"Oh dear... perhaps I should have taken the sample." The Brain observed. "Quick Mallah, restrain him!"

Garfield snarled and slammed a fist into the side of Megan's cage. The infrared field flickered and went out as Mallah roared and charged toward him.

"I don't think so." Megan said as she grabbed a table telekinetically and hurled it into Mallah.

* * *

Jinx sat atop the wall filing her nails in boredom as the Gorillas that patrolled the grounds went about their business. Beside her Gizmo was examining an Apokoliptian plasma rifle he'd discovered in the base's armory while Mammoth stupidly stared out into the surrounding wilderness.

A boom came from the central building and Jinx swore as she dropped her nail file. "Oh what now..."

She turned to the billowing smoke and choked as a massive black gorilla topped with a beret was tossed from the building and rolled across the ground. A howl came from it's mouth and the gorilla's lifted their rifles to the threat. Jinx smiled and readied herself. "An escape attempt, what fun... Gizmo! Get ready!"

"Crud-munchers!" The irritating little gnome snarled before spinning to face the confrontation and fumbling with the rifle.

Then a brilliant green bolt of energy flew through the air and caught the little man's rifle. It exploded in his hands and tossed him back against the wall. He crumpled to the ground just as Jinx spun toward the new threat.

A figure clad in a hoodie floated before her, two eyes glowing from beneath the cowl. "Hello witch."

"Not good." Jinx said before a section of the wall was engulfed in darkness and hurtled toward her. She dove out of the way and snapped her fingers sending a wave of bad luck toward the figure.

"Jinxes will only take you so far..." The figure said.

A volley of green bolts rained down over the courtyard, engulfing the area in smoke and flames. Then a red, gold, and black blur dropped down onto the wall and drew a pair of tonfa.

Jinx swore. "Curses!"

"Give it up!" Robin growled as he approached.

"Eh... I already got my paycheck, no reason to stick around." She said before snapping her fingers and disappearing with a crack.

* * *

"That was easy." Raven said as she turned toward Gizmo just as the monstrous hulking figure of Mammoth roared and leapt toward them.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled as he dove out of the way and rolled across the ground. With a whoop Cyborg leapt into the fray and grabbed Mammoth's fists and pushed him of the wall.

"Booyah!" He called as Mammoth slammed into the ground. Then he dove to the ground as the apes opened fire sending plasma bolts and energy beams up toward them.

A gold blur shot past them and Wally dropped into the courtyard just as a volley of arrows rained down at the apes. Concussive blasts knocked out some while Wally shot around the courtyard, disarming and knocking the apes out cold with lightning fast strikes.

After a moment the last of the ape guards toppled to the ground, knocked out. Then Wally was caught off guard by Mammoth slamming into his side and knocking him into a wall.

Robin swore as he ran toward his friend and pulled a tazer from his belt. As Mammoth stood and glared down at Wally's prone form, he fired. Twenty thousand volts roared into the massive figure and he roared in pain before toppling back, knocked out.

"Wally?" Robin yelled as he scrambled toward his friend. "Are you alright?"

"Uh... I'm okay." He stared up at him and grimaced. "Why are there three of you?"

"Damn it, why can't you keep your wits about you!" Artemis growled as she ran up to him. "You worry me so much sometimes!"

"But you love me!" Wally muttered.

Artemis snorted.

Starfire dropped from the sky and smiled at them. "Perimeter secure!" She said brightly and Robin couldn't help but smile at her eagerness.

"Great job Star... Let's go pick up Garfield and Megan." Robin said as he turned toward the hole in the wall just as Mallah scrambled inside.

* * *

Garfield howled with rage as the Brain fired an energy blast from his shell that tossed Megan into a wall. Her eyes flared a bright green, and then she charged at him.

A glowing red force field materialized around her and she staggered as she struck the wall. A snarl slipped across her face as she slammed into the walls.

"I wouldn't bother... You must thank Rocket for supplying her technology's specifications to the League." The Brain said.

Garfield charged the Brain and caught hold of his casing. He lifted it up over his head and suddenly electricity burst from the exoskeleton and enveloped him. He howled in agony as Mallah burst into the door.

The intelligent gorilla caught the Brain as Garfield dropped him and staggered back. Side compartments slid open and a massive array of devices slid out. The lights flickered and died, then as they flickered back to life, the two of them were gone.

"Damn! Did he just leave?" A familiar voice said from the hole in the wall. Garfield looked toward the source and harrumphed as Megan stood.

Kid Flash, Robin, Artemis, and three others he didn't recognize stepped inside and stared at him. Flash arched an eyebrow. "Umm... what's with the monkey?"

"Garfield..." Megan said as she rushed to his side and stared up at him, her eyes wide. "Garfield?"

He nodded.

"Focus on what it was like being human... focus on that for me." She said quickly.

He swallowed and closed his eyes, he remembered what he felt like as a normal kid, and he grunted as a wave of pain swept his body. Gasps echoed around him as he opened his eyes and swallowed.

"Umm... Garfield turned into a Martian?" Kid Flash asked and then suddenly put a hand over Artemis's eyes.

Robin face palmed, the pale girl turned away flushing brightly, and the bronze skinned girl cocked her head. "So... that is what the male looks like on this planet?"

Garfield looked down and blushed brightly as he realized, he wasn't wearing any clothes. Megan began laughing and he felt his cheeks flush. "Umm... help?"

* * *

**Mount Justice, Happy Harbor**

**January 14****th**** 2011, 00:05 EST**

Kaldur let out a sigh as the Bioship touched down in the hangar bay. As the boarding ramp extended he glanced at Garfield and shook his head. After all the kid had gone through already, to be taken and experimented upon by the Brain had to be one of the most horrific experiences of his life.

Still the young boy had sat shivering in the simple set of clothes that Zatanna had managed to conjury up for him, and it had apparently taken a bit of coaxing from Megan to get him to say a word to his rescuers.

He's still embarassed. Megan said through the mind link and Raven nodded before pulling down her hood and letting out a small sigh.

He's not much older than me... which doesn't help. She thought back before the whole team began to unload. As the last of the group descended the ship Robin stopped Kaldur and chewed his lip for a moment. "So... how are we going to handle this two team thing..."

Kaldur smirked. "What do you mean?"

"Well... we have one bio-ship, and Conner's bike, but that's about it unless you want to bum a ride from the Justice League or Zeta tube as close as we can when something happens." Robin said.

"You have an excellent point." Kaldur said.

"So... I was thinking about asking Batman and any of the team members with engineering experience to work on designing a second ship for us to use." Robin said as he turned toward them. "Something roughly as capable as Miss Martian's bioship anyway."

"Well, that sounds like quit a project. You really think Batman has the resources to build us a spaceship?"

Robin flinched and gave him a rather bemused smile. "Well... umm... he has contacts that can anyway."

Kaldur nodded. "That leaves one more thing to consider..."

Robin watched him for a long moment. "And that is?"

"Garfield... what do we do with him?" Kaldur asked. "Is this change the Brain caused permament?"

"If it is..." Robin smirked. "We train him."

"Are you sure, he's only what... nine?"

Robin nodded. "So was I when I put on the suit."

* * *

"Alright Garfield... let's see what the scan says first." Megan said as he watched the now green skinned boy sitting atop the bed.

He nodded as Megan examined the readouts and swallowed. "Well... it looks like your cells have... mutated and absorbed a bit of my genetic code."

Garfield's eyes went wide. "So... so I'm half Martian now?"

"Sort of... from the sequences your body adopted, it looks like at least some of my shape shifting ability has been transferred over to you. I don't know if you can do actual density shifting but... you can do some things obviously." She turned to him and focused. "Do you want to try it?"

"Yes please!" Garfield said eagerly.

_Alright, let's keep this pretty simple... you love animal's right, maybe you can adopt some of their features and—_ Megan gasped.

The boy's hands grew slightly longer and green fur began to cover the back side of his hand. His cheeks sprouted thick equally green fur and his feet burst through the shoes he wore revealing equally furry feet. A tail sprouted from his pants and curled over his head twitching.

"Megan?" Garfield asked and glanced over his shoulder as he followed her gaze. A laugh came from his lips as he spied the monkey tail. "Awesome! Look at this! I've got a tail Megan!"

"You look like a cross between a hobbit and a monkey." A cool voice came from the doorway and the two of them glanced over to see Raven in her grey hoodie clasping a mug of tea in her hands. "Just don't destroy your clothes again, that was more than I ever wanted to see."

Garfield flushed, his cheeks turning dark green as Megan giggled through the mindlink. After getting ahold of herself she grabbed his hand and smiled. _Don't worry about the clothes, I'll show you how to make your own when shifting._

_Make my own? That means... His eyes went as large as saucers and Megan nodded at him._ He coughed and looked away as another wave of embarrassment ran through him.

Raven glared at Megan. "So... what did you say?"

"I told him, that I'd teach him how to make clothes when shifting." Megan said. "I think he figured out what that meant for my current outfit."

"Oh, you mean that your clothes are technically part of your body." Raven said. "I figured that's how it had to work with you changing size and appearance all the time."

"She's naked, all the time!" Garfield said.

"So are animals, I don't see them getting embarrassed about it." Raven said. "So... is he going to be able to do this for a long time then?"

"It changed his genes. He's incorporated part of my DNA into his own. So, I'd say it's permanent." Megan said.

"Wait... Megan, does that make us... like siblings?" Garfield suddenly asked.

Megan smiled at him. "I suppose so."

"I..." He started hyperventilating and a pair of tears ran from his eyes. "I have a family still?"

Megan's eyes widened. "Oh Garfield..." She pulled the nine year old into a hug and sighed. She ran her hand through his hair and closed her eyes. _Yes... you do._

"Thank you..." He whispered in her ear as Raven stepped out to give them a bit of privacy.

"The d'aww factor is killing me." She said to herself as she headed to the kitchen looking for something to eat and trying to ignore the emotional waves coming from the two of them.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

**January 14****th**** 2011, 07:10 GMT**

Ravager stepped out of the shattered hangar and glanced around at the demolished remains of the base. He scowled to himself. "Quite the light show..."

His phone rang and his scowl deepened before he pulled it out and flipped it open. "Wilson here."

A low chuckle came through the line and he froze. "It's been a while since we talked. You still trying to live up to your old man's legend?"

"Crock... or should I say, Sportsmaster." Ravager answered. "What do you want?"

"I've heard from the old Brain in the jar that you saw the Justice League's little apprentice club in action." Sportsmaster answered through the phone. "I thought you might be willing to trade notes on them, as apparently the old Brain didn't recognize some of the bunch that came after you."

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

"Just a pile of cool hard cash." Sportsmaster said.

Ravager smiled. "I'm in... when and where?"


	4. Squad Beta

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Young Justice are the intellectual property of DC Comics, Cartoon Network, and Warner Bros._

_Reminder: All my stories are on a monthly update schedule. Please see my profile for the schedule._

* * *

**Earth-16: Go!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Squad Beta**

* * *

**Mount Justice, Happy Harbor  
January 28****th**** 2011, 08:05 EST**

Dick Grayson stepped out of the Zeta-tube with a backpack slung over his shoulder and a rather amused smile on his face. Behind him, Batman stepped to his side, his gaze flicking around the room.

Giggles came from a side corridor and suddenly the bronze skinned form of Koriand'r shot from the corridor, pursued by a furiously speeding green swallow.

It had been two weeks since the skirmish with the Brain and his hired thugs. It had been two weeks, two weeks in which the newest members of the group referred to as simply 'the Team' to heal and train.

It was surprising just how far the Starfire and Garfield had come, as Raven reported that her internal injuries had finally healed a week earlier. Already the girl had shown that she'd been well trained even before her arrival in a series of alien martial arts.

That coupled with her strength roughly eight times that of the human norm, made her a fearsome opponent. Already she was a match for Conner in sparing matches, thanks in part due to how their skills aligned. Conner was still stronger, but Starfire was fast and used more martial training when she fought.

Even a simple karate kata could be painful when she delivered it, and apparently, the Okaaran martial artists that had trained her had shown her plenty of devastating and potentially lethal moves.

Which unfortunately meant that she needed retrained in less-lethal forms of martial arts.

Garfield had focused on expanding his repertoire of creatures and it wasn't uncommon for him to practice shifting beside Megan throughout the day. It was a bit of an oddity to watch, as Megan rarely did transformations into very different forms, while it seemed that was all that Garfield did.

The kid had recently started learning how to change into far larger or smaller creatures, and the sparrow he was now, chasing Koriand'r around the briefing room was his newest addition to the arsenal of creatures.

"Robin..." Batman grumbled as Starfire dove and sped through the air skimming just over them, the green swallow following her through the series of aerobatics.

"Umm... what?" Dick said with an arched eyebrow.

"What are they doing?" Batman asked as Starfire let out a surprised squeal of laughter as Garfield transformed mid air into himself and tackled her, knocking both of them from the air and sending them rolling across the floor.

Dick snorted. "I think they're playing."

"I so caught you Star!" Garfield said as he sat up and grinned. "You can't escape the beast master!"

"It is this location. There is not the room to maneuver." Starfire said before sitting up and giggling. "But yes, you did catch me... that little bird is very fast."

"I know... its so much fun!" Garfield said as he stood up and grinned.

Batman sighed. "These two are on your squad?"

"Starfire is... Garfield hasn't been given permission to go on missions yet." Dick shrugged. "What? There's nothing wrong with them acting their age."

Batman grumbled to himself before taking a deep breath. "Very well, just don't let them skimp out on training."

Dick rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "I don't... Plus, it's nearly an hour till we start training today." He walked over to Starfire and Garfield before offering a hand. "It's really too early for you to be horsing around like that though."

"What is this 'horsing around'?" Starfire asked before clasping his hand and letting him pull her to her feet.

"It means to rough house... umm... that doesn't work either. Umm... play rough?" Garfield said after scratching his head.

Dick chuckled. "Play roughly, that's a pretty good try Garfield." He sighed. "Black Canary is coming today for combat training. She really wants to see your moves Starfire."

She clapped her hands excitedly. "Oooh... I shall do the showing off?"

"Yes." Robin said with a slight snort before leading them to the corridor. "Batman will be watching too..."

"Can I go on a mission yet?" Garfield asked. "I've been practicing really hard..."

"I'm trying... but it's not just me and Batman that have to be convinced... the League isn't sure about a nine-year old going into the field." Dick rolled his eyes at that and sighed. "Despite the fact that I did it with Batman."

"Maybe... couldn't one of them take me as a side-kick or something?" Garfield asked with a pouting face. "I don't want to be cooped up here forever."

"I get it... have you settled on a name yet?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"Well... umm... I kind of like Beast Master, but it sounds like I'm controlling animals not turning into animals." Garfield sighed. "Man... who knew coming up with a name was so hard."

"You are the Beast Boy." Starfire said with a giggle. "There, I have done it..." She patted his head in amusement.

Then Megan's voice spoke through the mindlink. _Beast Boy? That's a good one... what do you think Garfield?_

_I like it..._

_Okay, I got a nickname for him already._ Cyborg's voice spoke up as they stepped into the common room and found the others scattered around the tables, before the television, or crowded in the kitchen like Megan and Conner were at that moment.

"A nickname?" Garfield asked.

"Yeah, BB, a nickname," Cyborg said with a grin and Garfield stared at him for a moment before breaking into a slight grin.

"Okay... Tin Man," Garfield said.

Kaldur stepped into the room and smiled. "Good morning... I believe you've already received your training schedules?"

"Oh yeah... We'll be getting our butt beat by the Song Bird in the morning, and you get her this afternoon." Cyborg said with a grin. "Man... that girl is tougher then she looks."

Raven peeked out from beneath her hood at the group and sighed. "Last time she beat me in about two seconds."

"She did the same to me the first time." Conner admitted. "I wonder how Starfire and Robin will do against her..."

"Yeah, the two that are actually trained to fight like that, I'll bring popcorn for me and BB." Cyborg said.

"What about me?" Wally whined before Artemis flicked his ear and grinned.

"You're just fast." Dick said.

"Fine... It's so nice to be appreciated." Wally muttered and laughs filled the small room. "Okay, fine... I'm not as good as you two."

Dick strolled over to the room that was assigned as 'his' in the base. He quickly changed into his uniform and walked out. He found Batman in a monitoring room, looking rather disgruntled.

"Alright, how can I make you gruntled..." Dick asked cheerily as Batman studied a rather washed out holographic image.

"You can learn to use the English language properly." Batman observed.

Dick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "And..."

"There's a copycat in Gotham." Batman said flatly.

Dick scowled and stepped up to the display. He saw a girl clad in a dark grey uniform decorated with a black bat-logo. She also wore a utility belt. "So... some girl wants to be you? She's nice looking... Pretty hair."

Bruce cuffed him and rolled his eyes. "You know as well as I do that our reputation is important. Whoever this is could endanger it. I really don't want Commissioner Gordon pressured into chasing us all over the city."

"So... have you tried to catch her then?" Dick asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course... she's good, much better than I expected. I also picked up hacking traces in the Bat-Computer." Batman stated.

"Hacking... She hacked the Bat-Computer!" Dick started swearing and glanced up at his mentor. "Could she have gotten into the Justice League Network? Identified you? Identified me!" Dick did something he hadn't in over a year. He started to hyperventilate, to panic. "We're in so much trouble!"

"Dick!" Batman snapped and Dick gasped for breath. He had just started to regain control when a bronze face peeked around the corner and stared at the two of them looking confused.

"I do not see anyone else... is Dick some invisible new team mate?" Starfire asked with a curious expression.

"No, it's a colloquialism Star... I'll tell you later." Dick quickly said and Starfire made a face before floating off.

"A colloquialism?" Batman gave a very slight smirk and Dick growled up at him.

"What do you want me to say? Plus it's the truth!" Dick said.

"I suppose it is, well... back to our mystery girl..." Batman chewed his lip for a moment. "She shouldn't be out on the street, she has no training."

"She has to have some training... since she isn't getting caught by you." Dick suggested.

"You need to focus on your team, I'll handle this." Batman finally said.

Dick scowled. "My team is ready... If we sharpen much more we'll dull ourselves."

* * *

**Gotham City  
****January 28****th**** 2011, 09:05 EST**

Every member but one of the Injustice League was held in Bell Reve Penitentiary. Every member but the one who had a specially padded cell, in a specially isolated ward, of an infamous Asylum all to himself.

This didn't mean he didn't have allies, oh no... The madman that was now imprisoned within Arkham Asylum had plenty of allies, after all, sometimes you need a completely insane man for some jobs.

Or you just needed someone to draw the Batman's attention, as there was no other surefire way that would make the old Bat scramble home in a hurry then to break the Joker out of Arkham.

"The money's been deposited..." The masked figure of Sportsmaster stated from the top of a building that overlooked the Asylum. "You understand, your toy is a secondary objective."

"Oh please... I'm paying you to get him out!" The blonde woman that sat beside the ledge said with a wicked grin toward the two of them. "You shan't get nothing if you don't get my card back!"

Cheshire rolled her eyes behind her mask. Then she snatched the blonde by the throat and shook her. "Listen... you trashy Romance novel, what you're paying is a pittance compared to what our other backers are willing to shell out."

"Ha... I'm used death threats, kitty... so don't mind if I say nothing." She said. "My Mr. Jay is counting on me to get him out..."

"So you miss your clown... maybe you should just go get arrested and join him." Cheshire pushed the blonde and she nearly toppled over the side of the roof top.

"Enough... we have a job to do." Sportsmaster said. "And she's giving us some extra muscle plus the pay... we'll get her clown out, and the goods we're contracted for."

Cheshire let go of the woman and grumbled before glancing at the team from the League of Shadows, which Sportsmaster had assembled. "Are you sure this isn't overkill?"

A man with a metallic mask with only one eye-hole stepped from the shadows. "Well... I guess you've never heard the saying... There is no overkill, only open fire, and I need to reload."

"I'm surprised you came." Sportsmaster said as he turned back toward the Asylum.

"And miss a chance with the Bat? No way in hell... I heard you lot hired my son not that long ago for a job." The figure said. He seemed to be an older man, probably around the same as her father's. The older man had long white hair that he seemed to have pulled back into a pony-tail.

"Oh... we've still got him on retainer."

"I'm sure..." The one eyed figure glanced between Cheshire and Sportsmaster. "She yours then?"

"One of... the other's gone a bit wild on me." Sportsmaster observed. "How about your other one..."

There was a click and a woman with dyed white hair and a facemask that looked like a mirror of the first man stepped up. She had a katana sheathed on her belt and a set of dark armor that covered her body, much like the man.

"Who are you?" Cheshire growled out.

"They're just some old friends of mine Jade... nothing to worry about." Sportsmaster said and Cheshire shivered as she felt the gaze of the two one-eyed figures on her.

Then she finally put the identity of the man together as she caught sight of the broadsword he had over one shoulder. Her breath caught... Deathstroke.

* * *

**Mount Justice, Happy Harbor  
January 28****th**** 2011, 09:30 EST**

Robin watched as Starfire set herself before Black Canary. The older woman smiled faintly and waited... then Starfire charged forward and lashed out with a pair of kata's aimed for her chest.

Black Canary simply stepped back, letting the blows catch nothing but air then pivoted out, swiping the girl's legs out from beneath her.

On anyone else that would have dropped them, but Starfire didn't fall instead she hovered in the air for an instant before somersaulting back to the ground and setting herself again.

"Nice trick." Black Canary said with a slight smile. "You're the first person I've fought that can fly... which actually could do that."

"It is a common enough move even on Tamaran for a counter to be beaten into one during training." Starfire stated before charging forward with a burst of speed. She lashed out with a high kick.

Black Canary grabbed the extended limb and redirected it, tossing Starfire into the air with a classic Judo move. But, like before, Starfire's ability to almost float through the air saved her again.

She tumbled through the air and landed in a crouch, almost like how Catwoman did when dropping from a building, Robin thought. The girl smiled as Black Canary kept up her guard. "You're pretty well trained. I have to give you that."

Starfire grinned before charging again and lashing out with a punch followed up by a leg swipe. As she moved, Black Canary grabbed her punch and pulled before swiping her leg out from under her. Starfire's eyes went wide as she was pulled over the top in a arm lock. The two of them went down on the floor simultaneously and everyone stared.

"I do not believe I can claim victory." Starfire said.

Black Canary laughed as she stood up. "You came much closer, but Judo is designed for bringing about the grapple."

"Perhaps I should do the learning of this... 'Judo'." Starfire muttered before she stood.

Dick laughed, "I'm sure we can work on that."

"Robin... it's your turn." Black Canary said and Dick sighed.

An alarm suddenly keened in the room and the holographic battle mat faded as Batman strode forward. A screen flickered to life and Dick scowled as Black Canary hurried over to the display.

"What's going on?" Garfield suddenly asked from the side of the room where he stood watching them.

"Prison break..." Batman stated, and Dick felt a chill run down his back as he saw the slight stiffening of his mentor's back and the hardening of his expression. "At Arkham, initial reports indicate multiple members of the League of Shadows are attacking the Asylum."

Dick's eyes widened. "Isn't Joker being held there!"

"Robin, gather your team... we'll be Zeta-tubing directly to Gotham-Beta. You know the drill."

* * *

**Gotham City  
****January 28****th**** 2011, 09:45 EST**

Smoke billowed from the side of the Asylum that had blown in. Already, minions and thugs clad in clown masks were swarming through the breach, led by the blond, now decorated with white makeup and wearing a gaudy court jester's uniform.

Cheshire ignored them, climbing up the side of the building with practiced ease. At the top she found Deathstroke looking down at the smoking ruins. "Pity... I expected him to have arrived already."

She ignored the masked figure and scrambled across the rooftop and dove into the interior courtyard. She landed in a crouch and sent a pair of poisoned darts into the two guards that rushed her. As they dropped she ran to the first door with an electronic security lock. She lashed out and the wood door splintered with a crack.

Inside she found a laboratory, dozens of computer consoles sat along one wall, working to monitor a single subject. With a slight smirk she tapped one of the holographic displays and the image of a rather plain and ordinary man appeared, floating in a cylinder filled with fluid.

"Hello there..." Cheshire said before activating a set of controls. "The human bio-chemical bomb... I think we'll take you. Plasmus..."

* * *

The cell door exploded into the room and a burst of insane laughter filled the room. A high-pitched voice echoed from the walls and a familiar silhouette stepped inside, with an M16 assault rifle leaning against her hip. She grinned at the figure in the straightjacket that had been the source of the laughter.

"Hello toots... would you mind getting me out of this thing?" The cackling figure asked.

"Right away Mr. J!"

* * *

Deathstroke narrowed his eyes as he stood watch from the rooftop. It had been far longer than he expected for Batman to respond. Beside him, his daughter stirred nervously.

"Where is he... could he be out of town for something?" She finally asked.

Deathstroke nodded once. "If he is, he'll be here soon enough. Did you read the brief?"

"Ah... fast response time of the Justice League due to Zeta-Tubes... yes, I caught that." His daughter suddenly grew tense. "Is that...?"

The twang of a bow drew his attention and Deathstroke twisted out of the way before snatching an arrow with an explosive tip from the air. He glanced at his daughter as she stared down toward where the arrow had launched from. "Sportsmaster... your kid's here!"

The ski-mask wielding villain spun toward Deathstroke. "What Slade?"

"Rose... go!" Slade said and his daughter leapt from the roof, spinning through the air and charged toward the green clad heroine on the street below.

Then a bat-a-rang slashed through the air. He dodged the strike and squinted his eye toward the source. A familiar teen, with a rather carefree and amused expression dropped from the sky beside him, a pair of stun sticks in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"Huh... I thought you retired." The kid said.

"Robin... where's your mentor?" Slade asked before drawing his broadsword and preparing himself.

"Oh, he's around... did you really just come out of retirement for this?" Robin asked with a cocky smile.

"You're much more full of yourself then I remember." Slade said, then he charged.

"Shit!" Robin shouted as he dodged the slash of the broadsword and tumbled out of range. "I forgot... you're fast for a retiree!"

"Please... I'm still in my prime, Robin." Slade said.

* * *

Artemis swore as she saw the woman charging her knock an explosive arrow aside with her sword. Then she was atop her, slashing into the bow with the Katana, severing the drawstring and cleaving into the metal.

Then the woman stepped back and lifted the katana into an en guard position. "Please tell me that's not all your tricks right there. You archers are such one trick ponies."

Artemis swore as she stepped back from the threat when a blur of red and gold shot past and she heard the crack of a kick striking metal. The clatter of metal on pavement followed and Artemis saw the katana bounce across the street. Then Wally dropped between her and the threat. The woman smirked as she raised her fists.

"Your boyfriend?" The woman asked Artemis when Wally shot forward and lashed out with a punch. The woman grabbed his fist before it struck. "Please, speedsters are even more one-trick ponies then archers."

Wally's eyes went wide as the woman pulled him over her shoulder and flung him against a dumpster. He slid to the ground and groaned. "Damn... she's stronger then she looks."

"Uh... yeah, have we ever faced anyone with just... 'normal' levels of strength?" Artemis asked.

"Point..." Wally said as he staggered to his feet.

* * *

Robin was beginning to think, he'd finally done something that was now five years in the making. He'd gotten into a fight with someone he couldn't possibly beat. Sure there were times when he felt like he'd gone after someone a bit beyond his pay grade... or a bit more experienced.

He'd fought Superman even... but there was just a trick to that.

This felt like fighting a super-powered mirror. Armed with a broadsword, Deathstroke had reach on him, and despite the weighty weapon he was fast, almost as fast as Wally, and he was strong to.

The only person that he felt approached that combination was Starfire, and she wasn't a ruthless sort that was wielding a massive broadsword in a fight. Nor was she a professional with years of experience, at least not yet.

Deathstroke was someone for Bruce to fight, not him. But he wasn't here, and so it was him alone against the fucking terminator.

Dick dove beneath another sword swipe and leapt back, trying to keep out of range. He saw the single eye staring at him. "Impressive... most of my prey would be dead by now. I see Batman trained you well."

"Maybe I'm just lucky." Robin said before going for the explosive disks on his belt. Deathstroke rolled out of the way of the disks and laughed as they blew apart one of the spire tips of Arkham Asylum.

"I think you need to work on your aim..." Deathstroke said. "So... shall we continue this little dance?"

"Perhaps it is time to change partners." A familiar voice spoke from behind Dick and he felt a smile of relief. Deathstroke's gaze slowly lifted from Dick to a figure rising behind him.

"Together..." Dick said and set himself.

"Two on one... I guess you feel better with some help, who is this girl Robin, I don't think I've seen her before." Deathstroke said.

"My name in your language is Starfire. Now that you know it, we shall commence with the ass kicking!" Starfire said and hurled a starbolt straight at Deathstroke.

The nimble villain dodged it and pulled a black and red pistol from a hip holster. A lance of scarlet energy shot toward Starfire who dove out of the path of the beam.

Dick charged forward and swept the man's legs out from under him. Deathstroke hit the roof with a thump and his sword clattered across the tile. Then he rolled out of the path of two starbolts which burnt into the roofing.

"Most impressive..." Deathstroke said as he leapt to his feet and backed away from the two of them, his pistol twitching between them. "Sadly, I was hoping to fight someone else... Not you two... but I must admit, you've impressed me Robin... we'll have to do this again sometime." Then he dove backward off the roof as the two heroes charged to engage him, but he was gone.

* * *

Cheshire grunted as she rolled the cylinder holding the sleeping human across the floor. Then it stopped and she frowned, something solid had stopped it's progress. She turned to face the source of the resistance and froze as she saw a massive boot through the glass.

An African-American teen clad in cybernetics stood with one foot pinning the cylinder in place. Beside him was a pale girl in a black leotard and blue cape. Slowly Cheshire glanced between them.

"Going somewhere with him?" The African-American asked.

"Maybe." Cheshire said with a faint smile. "You got a problem with that?"

"I can't let you take him out of here." The cyborg said.

"Who said I was going to take him all the way out?" Cheshire said before grabbing the seal's lever in her hand and grinning beneath her mask. "Have fun with him!"

Then with wrench she opened the cylinder and there was a hiss. Cheshire somersaulted away and scrambled for the door.

"What's that mean?" The girl finally asked.

"No idea Rae..."

Then the man in the cylinder woke up and screamed.


	5. Irradiated

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Young Justice are the intellectual property of DC Comics, Cartoon Network, and Warner Bros._

_Author's Note: I'm back! As I was unable to regularly update this while searching for a job. 'Earth-16: Go!' will now be on an irregular update cycle, meaning updates will be posted as their finished. Thank you._

_Also, someone asked about the ages of the characters among a number of other questions, so I decided to go back and flesh out some things. First off, character ages as of the date January 28__th__ 2011._

_Artemis Crock "Artemis/Tigeress" – 15 years old (DOB: April 7__th__, 1995)  
Barbara Gordon "Batgirl/Oracle" – 14 years old (DOB: September 23__rd__, 1996)  
Dick Grayson "Robin/Nightwing" – 14 years old (DOB: December 1__st__, 1996)  
Kaldur'ahm "Aqualad" – 16 years old (DOB: March 13__th__, 1995)  
Koriand'r "Starfire" – 15 years old (DOB: February 28__th__ 1996)  
Garfield Logan "Beast Boy" – 9 years old (DOB: January 7__th__, 2002)  
Rachel Roth "Raven" – 12 years old (DOB: December 22__nd__, 1999)  
Flick Sen-Shreya "Jinx" – 16 years old (DOB: June 12__th__, 1994)  
Victor Stone "Cyborg" – 16 years old (DOB: October 15__th__, 1994)  
Wally West "Kid Flash" – 16 years old (DOB: November 11__th__, 1994)_

_I plan on making the story pretty close to canon compliant without being willing to bend over backward for it. There are going to be suggestions that there are a lot more secrets and subtext for Season 2, and there will be the suggestion that the bat family and team has many more secrets going around then we're shown._

_Many of the biggest events of the DC Universe will also play out, and this requires certain things. Jason Todd's arc requires Joker to be on the loose for example, and the death of Aquagirl (Tula) will also feature prominently in much later chapters._

_Ultimately my plan is now to span not only the time between Season #1 and #2, but beyond that by including stuff that happened 'off the screen' as it were instead of showing you any of Season #2. After Season #2's ending, things are wide open and I'll keep doing stuff so long as my interest holds._

_Jinx's role is being retooled, as I didn't think going and having KF cheat on Artemis would work that well. Instead, I decided to play with a couple concepts I've had in regards to Jinx's powers and have her defection be based on friendship more than romance._

_The entire Barbara/Starfire/Dick situation is going to be handled in a more convoluted manner. I have always felt that Barbara works much better in a sort of familial relationship with Dick then a romance, but with canon as my guide, I can't exactly just toss it, especially, when canon turns it into a Barbara/Zatanna/Starfire/Dick situation._

_Of course, this is remedied by how only Wally West, Batman, and to a lesser extent Batgirl ever seem to really know what Dick is doing and thinking, thanks to being the sneaky twerp that he is. Of course, the bat-family is the family of secrets, and oh yes… there will be secrets._

_For example, Bruce Wayne may be a player, but Batman's only consistent relationship is with Selina Kyle. Dick will eventually end up in a position by season 2 where Barbara's supposed romantic feelings for Dick are actually simply something to keep everyone away while Starfire and the Titans are on separate missions from the Team._

_As for Barbara… I decided taking Batman and Catwoman then inverting it would be fun (Batgirl and… Red-X anyone?)_

* * *

**Earth-16: Go!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Irradiated**

* * *

**Arkham Asylum, Gotham City  
January 28****th**** 2011, 10:05 EST**

Raven stared as the green clad woman slammed shut the doors behind her, leaving the man in the cylinder. Gas hissed from the vessel as she glanced at Cyborg. "What's that mean?"

Cyborg shrugged, "No idea Rae..."

Then the man in the cylinder woke up and screamed. Raven gasped as the man twisted and morphed before her eyes turning into a mass of putrid smelling chemicals and sludge. It screamed a challenge and she summoned a shield of black energy just as the massive blob reached her. Like a wave, the creature crashed against the shield, rebounding in all directions and there was a crash as its mass broke windows and spilled out into the courtyard. Then, it was gone from the room.

"You okay?" Cyborg gasped as she slowly lowered her hands and the shield flickered and went out.

Raven nodded. "I am fine, what was that thing?"

"No idea."

* * *

Robin swore as a huge mass of what looked like raw sewage and chemical waste spilled into the center of the Asylum's courtyard. Beside him, Starfire stared at the blob looking rather confused when a rumble came from the mass and the two of them watched it morph into a monster with hideous green eyes and four large legs. A hideous mouth gaped from what should have been its torso and it let out a roar.

"Well, umm... I guess we'll have to stop it." Robin muttered before glancing at Starfire. "Let's go!"

The two of them leapt from the top of the Asylum, and while Robin used a grapple gun, Starfire simply floated down, her hands encased in glowing green energy. She set herself and stared at the creature for a long moment. "Do not resist, we do not intend to damage you, but will if necessary."

Robin smiled faintly at that even as he readied a trio of explosive discs. Then the creature opened its maw and unleashed an ear splitting screech that Robin felt reverberate through his bones. With a snarl he hurled his discs toward the creature as Starfire unleashed a barrage of green bolts of energy. Smoke curled from the impact of the shots and a smell much like that of burning compost filled the air.

Then the creature lashed out and Robin was slammed against the wall, his body covered in a gunk that his imagination guessed was roughly like what the stuff at the bottom of a septic tank must smell like. He choked and gagged against the smell and prayed the stuff wasn't toxic or radioactive.

"Oh gross..." Robin muttered and froze as he heard the crackle of the Geiger counter on his belt. A look of complete horror flashed across his face and he fumbled for the device on his belt. "No... No..."

At that moment a blast of green energy slammed into the center of the creature, causing it to explode, sending radioactive sludge splattering in all directions. Robin swore as he saw Starfire get slammed against the wall covered in the stuff.

He glanced at his radiation counter and swallowed as he read the display: 12 sieverts/hour. The point at which the dose began to be lethal was at 2 gray units, meaning that if he wasn't cleaned of the mess inside ten minutes...

Robin swore as the blob that was the creature reformed in the center of the square and slammed his communicator. "RADIATION HAZARD, CENTRAL COURTYARD STAY CLEAR!"

Starfire charged forward with a snarl before he could stop her.

* * *

Cheshire skidded to a stop as she round the corner and caught sight of the Lex Corp van at the end of the courtyard, loading up prisoners and equipment from the confiscation chambers. The hulking and monstrous figure of Clayface stood beside the van, arguing with Sportsmaster. A moment later another figure stepped from the back of the van, pulling on a full-face helmet which only showed a single glowing red and yellow rangefinder.

"I'd shut up about that, Matt." The man said as Sportsmaster handed him an Apokoliptan energy rifle.

Clayface snarled. "I told you not to tell them my name!"

"Just shut up and get inside..." The man said.

A black shadow dropped before the van and all the villains spun toward the figure. Cheshire swore under her breath as she drew her sai.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Batman asked. Then his wrist gauntlet let out a yell.

"RADIATION HAZARD, CENTRAL COURTYARD STAY CLEAR!"

Cheshire smirked as the Batman scowled.

* * *

Artemis swore as the young woman picked up the katana she'd dropped and set herself. "So, are you a one-trick pony?"

"Not exactly," Artemis muttered as she tore the quiver off her shoulder and hurled it at the girl. She caught the quiver for a moment before Artemis saw the girl's one visible eye widened. Then Artemis tapped her gauntlet.

The quiver exploded as every trick arrow contained within activated. Flames, foam, smoke, and every other thing she'd created for her work enveloped the girl and she let out a scream of surprise and pain. As the foam hardened the girl squirmed against the restraining foam and smoldering embers. She glared at Artemis with her one uncovered eye.

There was a clang as Wally scrambling out of dumpster and smirked at the girl. "Nice... seems we're full of tricks."

"So, I underestimated you... I won't do that again." The girl hissed from behind the mask and twisted, trying to escape the foam.

There was a loud thump behind Artemis and she suddenly felt a chill run down her back. A blade was pressed between her shoulder blades as a large arm suddenly wrapped around her throat holding her in place.

"The foam's counteragent," A low voice growled in Artemis's ear. "Now."

In her ear, Artemis heard Robin shout, "RADIATION HAZARD, CENTRAL COURTYARD STAY CLEAR!"

* * *

"WHAT?" Cyborg shouted as he spun toward the window and spied the mass of waste that had smashed its way out into the courtyard. Immediately he lifted his sonic cannon and let loose with a blast.

Raven grimaced. "Radiation, seriously?"

* * *

"STARFIRE NO!" Robin shouted as the girl slammed into the blob of toxins and radioactive waste, splashing the lethal muck in all directions. He fumbled with his belt, pulling a gas-mask out and slapping it over his face while grabbing a trio of ice grenades from his belt.

It was too late, the monster exploded from the impact of sonic blasts, her green energy. Suddenly a giant raven, seemingly made entirely of shadows screamed to life and dove on the group.

"Robin?" Starfire stammered, her voice rising with a clear note of confusion. "Why should we not engage?"

"He's made of radioactive sludge. We're just splashing him around and irradiating the whole area!" Robin snapped. "Everyone who gets touched will need to be treated for radiation exposure!"

"Oh..." Starfire swallowed. "I am wondering if the level of radiation is high enough to be a danger to me."

"ROBIN, DO YOU REQUIRE ASSISTANCE?" Batman snapped through the commlink.

"Negative, got this mostly under control. Right, Star?"

"I do not agree Robin, this creature is almost impervious to—"

Her reply was silenced as a solid wall of toxic sludge rocketed toward her and she dove away with a shriek of fright.

Robin let loose the first of his ice grenades, smirking to himself as the massive arm froze solid before volleying the rest, containing the creature in a solid wall of ice. Then he turned up the commlink. "Cease fire on the creature, Raven I've seen you use your shields to remotely move objects. Can you scoop up all the stuff he left and move it to the center of the courtyard?"

"On it," Raven answered immediately.

"Everyone else, status report?" Robin asked.

* * *

"The counteragent," The voice hissed and Artemis grimaced as she felt the blade push further between her shoulder blades, barely coming short of breaking the skin.

Wally tensed, his gaze flicking between Artemis and the man who had her at his mercy. Their comlinks chirped a moment later and Robin's voice came through.

"Everyone else, status report?"

"A little busy boss," Kid Flash answered immediately.

Artemis swallowed as she slowly slipped a canister from her belt and then felt it being wrestled from her grasp. Before she could react, the figure threw it at the girl, still encased in foam and it exploded. The foam began to dissolve as the smoke cleared and Artemis was shoved forward, slamming into Wally and knocking the two of them to the ground. As they rolled upright and turned to their foe, the girl slowly stood and glared at the two of them before stepping beside the man.

Both had white hair, though in the girls case it was clearly dyed. They both wore face masks that only revealed a single eye, one the reverse of the other making them look like some strange mirror of the other.

"I thought I trained you better." The man grumbled toward the girl before lifting his sword into an on guard position. "We're leaving..."

"Of course, I underestimated them. It will not happen again." She said before the two of them disappeared, climbing up the walls like some sort of circus acrobats. Then they were gone.

"Damn it, now I have to replace my bow and quiver... again!" Artemis groaned.

* * *

Batman grit his teeth as the villains before him spread out, part of him wanted to rush to the courtyard to help Robin, but before him was a more serious threat. Clayface, Deadshot, Cheshire, and Sportsmaster readied themselves. Sportsmaster seemed to be smirking behind his helmet. "Going to let that boy of yours face that all by himself."

"He can handle it, while I deal with you." Batman snapped before going for his belt. Batarangs twirled through the air and he ducked as Deadshot snapped off a shot with the Apokoliptan energy rifle in his hand. Two of the batarangs struck Clayface, sinking into the muck. Another blast from Deadshot drove him back, forcing Batman to take cover behind a dumpster.

There was a crunch as a heavy figure dropped to the top of the dumpster and Batman spun out of the way just as a broadsword slashed through the air where he'd been standing. He glanced up at the masked figure of Deathstroke and growled. "I thought you retired."

"Oh, I always make time for you, Batman... You and your boy are a challenge." Deathstroke answered before he slashed again, keeping the Batman at bay.

With a squeal of tire noise, the van suddenly lurched forward and Batman looked up to see it pass, filled with the villains he'd tried to stop just moments earlier. He tumbled beneath another strike and was about to grapple to the van when a young woman dropped to the ground before him, twirling a katana, and blocking his route. Her armor was a mirror of Deathstroke's down to the single eye which peered at him.

"Yours?" Batman asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes, she decided to take up the family business." Deathstroke answered in a conversational tone. "I can't have you run off."

"All this for a rematch?" Batman muttered as he turned to Deathstroke. "You must be bored in retirement."

"Chess in the park just isn't my style." Deathstroke answered before stepping forward and slashing with his sword. Batman grunted as he intercepted the blow on an armored gauntlet, catching it between the armored spikes. With a twist of his wrist he tore the sword from Deathstroke's hands and tossed it away. A low chuckle came from the mask, "That's more like it."

Deathstroke's eye seemed to crinkle, and Batman guessed the old assassin was smiling. "What about your kid?"

"She's just here to watch now... if Robin were here, well... then she'd have something to do," Deathstroke chuckled. "Now, she just gets to watch me work..."

There was a clatter and a black figure dropped down behind Batman. He felt his lip twitch in irritation as he recognized the bat symbol emblazoned on the new arrivals chest and grumbled. It was the copycat.

"Need a little help?" The girl asked.

"You shouldn't be here," Batman grunted.

* * *

Raven's mystical black energy enveloped the sludge and frozen mass of the creature, pulling it toward the center of the courtyard. Beside her, Cyborg warily approached with his scanner out registering the radiation in the air and slime which she was moving. Robin had a gas mask clasped over his face, but a glance at him revealed that he was probably thoroughly exposed already. His suit was covered with slime.

Starfire was even worse, her hair was soaked through by the radioactive sludge and her body was splattered with various bits of waste. Raven hoped that the girl would be alright. She could survive the depths of space, surely a little radiation wouldn't be a big problem, would it? The air stank, and Raven felt herself desperately trying to hold onto her concentration and her lunch from the odor.

Was the air contaminated as well? She shuddered at that thought before the solid ice mass that Robin had contained the bulk of the creature within cracked.

Raven froze. "Umm... this doesn't look good."

"What now?" Robin groaned as he stared at the cracking ice. His eyes suddenly widened. "Oh..."

With a boom the monster broke free of the ice, its slimy body reforming as they watched. Raven grimaced as she summoned a shield and wrapped it round the monster to contain him. "Okay... Got anymore bright ideas?"

* * *

Joker cackled as he watched his minions place the explosive charges, gift wrapped with bright white paper and red tinsel, on the wall of the Asylum, while Harley Quinn fired a few short bursts from her M16 to keep the police and guards from coming his way. There was the sound of fighting at the opposite end of the Asylum, where the League of Shadows had been fighting no doubt, removing those that had been in their ranks from the prison.

"Puddin' the presents are ready." Harley said before presenting him with a detonator.

Joker giggled, "Oh thank you, nothing like starting this year off with a blast!" He slammed the detonator and the entire side of the building exploded outward. Hundreds of inmates swarmed out from the cells as the police and guards tried desperately to stop them. Then he linked arms with Harley. "I believe it is time we end this routine, eh?"

"Right Mr. Jay!" Harley said with a giggle. "Let's bust out of this joint!"

"Eh... Harley dear, that would have worked a lot better ten minutes ago."

* * *

Batman swore as Deathstroke struck at him once again, knocking him back from an uppercut. At the same time the girl in the bat costume snapped out with a kick that surprised Deathstroke's daughter. There was a clatter as she lost her katana, then the young woman surged forward releasing a series of katas that quickly overwhelmed the younger girl.

Still, Batman was surprised as the teen managed to match and parry most of the initial volley of strikes. She was trained, at least to some level of proficiency.

"Stop worrying about her, Batman! Rose is just toying with her." Deathstroke snapped. A kick caught Batman in the side and he grimaced in pain as Deathstroke's glare hardened. "You're getting soft."

"No, just old." Batman muttered before countering another kick with a judo move that toppled Deathstroke onto the ground. There was the scrap of another blade being unsheathed and a moment later Bruce ducked below a swipe with a naginata. "You start slowing down a bit when you hit thirty."

"I didn't." Deathstroke muttered.

"Well, you're not exactly normal." Batman said as he almost tripped over the girl in the bat suit. A second later a batarang slashed through the air and caught Deathstroke's daughter in the shoulder.

With a snarl Batman rolled over the girl using her as a pivot point and lashed out with a fist that caught Deathstroke's daughter in the stomach. There was a whoosh as the girl had the wind knock out of her and she toppled.

"Rose!" Deathstroke growled.

Rose coughed as she quivered on the concrete and Batman heard a shriek of surprise as Deathstroke charged forward. The girl who had dropped in to help leapt between them, but then there was a thump as he slammed a fist into the girl's stomach. A groan came from the girl's lips as she crumpled to the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that," Batman growled.

A sonic boom echoed overhead and Deathstroke glared at Batman. "A draw, I can live with that. Until next time," He hurled a set of smoke bombs, filling the alley with thick smoke. As it began to clear, Batman glanced back and scowled. All three of them were gone: Rose, Deathstroke, and the copycat.

He glanced up and saw Superman slowly descending, a frown plastered on his face. "Sorry to drop in on you, but we got called in..."

Batman sighed. "I know, I was just about to call you in as well."

"So you're not mad?" Superman asked as he slowly dropped to the ground, his blue cape billowing in the wind.

Batman shook his head and shrugged. "Robin needs immediate assistance... It sounds like Plasmus is loose in the main courtyard."

"Right." Superman nodded before shooting off into the sky.

As he left Batman knelt down and picked up the batarang from the street and frowned. It was one of his that the girl had hurled at Rose. He scowled and bent down, scanning the ground with his eyes before he spotted a single strand of fiery red hair. Batman plucked it up and stuck it in an evidence bag which promptly disappeared beneath his cloak. He'd deal with her later.

* * *

Rachel swore as he shield was hammered by the beast, slamming against it again and again like a monstrous ram. She felt sweat roll down from her hairline and swore. "I can't contain it much longer!"

"I'm getting a weird reading. There's someone in that thing!" Cyborg suddenly snapped.

Raven's mind jump-started at that moment, remembering how the creature had first appeared, a man was in there, a man had woken up and screamed and then the creature had appeared. Her eyes widened, the monster was a man that was normal when asleep! She would have smacked her forehead if her hands weren't busy holding the shield in place. With her mind she reached out with her empathic senses catching a terrified mind contained within the mass of toxins and radiation.

"Calm down." Raven muttered in a monotone before reaching out with her soul-self and diving into the monster's mind. Soothing thoughts filled the creature and Raven felt the mind slowly fade before falling asleep. At that moment the monster toppled and splashed onto the ground, revealing a pale man sound asleep in the center of the mass of sludge. Raven grabbed hold of the man with her powers and held him aloft. "Cyborg, get that container he was in!"

The Cyborg scrambled through a set of windows and a second later hurtled the canister out into the courtyard. Immediately Raven tossed the man inside and slammed shut the system with her telekinetic powers. With that done, she glared at the mess of radioactive debris in the courtyard, and muttered under her breath.

"Azar... what a mess."

A second later Superman dropped into the middle of the courtyard, his gaze flicking around the group. Then it stopped on the canister. "Oh, you contained him?"

"Put him to sleep, after that it was easy..." Raven said as Superman nodded and walked over to the cargo canister.

The sound of a grapple line drew Raven's eyes up as the black form of Batman dropped into the courtyard, a gas mask over his face. Slowly he approached Robin, a radiation scanner in his hand. "2.3 Gray units currently, we need to get you decontaminated... all of you." He glanced at Starfire and frowned before measuring her. "3.1 Gray units... Koriand'r, I don't know how resistant you are to radiation, so we will be taking no chances."

"Flash is assembling a decontamination shower, just outside." Superman said. "He's probably done already."

Batman nodded before hurrying the group out the courtyard doors and onto the street where what looked like a blue tent had been setup by a still buzzing Flash. He pushed open the flap and glared at them. "Strip and shower... you will leave your costumes inside where they can be disposed."

"Oh hell no... Four teenagers, naked, in a shower. Does this sound like a good idea to you?" Cyborg asked.

Robin flushed bright red and the others shifted their feet nervously. Batman snarled at them. "A lethal dose is considered 4.5 Gray units for an adult, Robin and Starfire both have a lethal dose in their systems and that number is increasing each second they are not decontaminated. You two, have over a Gray unit each, and Cyborg, I know doesn't have that high a tolerance as he doesn't have that much biological parts left. INSIDE!"

* * *

Kid Flash and Artemis walked along the street to the front of the Asylum and both of them froze as they caught sight of Flash, Batman, and Superman standing beside a great big blue tent looking rather nervous. The both of them glanced at each other before approaching. Just as they reached the group one of the flaps opened and a clear trash bag marked with radiation warnings toppled out. Through the plastic they caught sight of the red, black, and yellow of Robin's suit, the dark navy and black of Raven's uniform, a set of purple tamaranian battle armor, and some stuff that had to be Cyborg's.

"What the hell is going on?" Wally asked. He froze as he saw Batman turn to him wearing a respirator and wave a device over him.

"You're clean... thankfully." Batman said before glancing at the trash bag. "I'd suggest staying back from that..."

"Someone released Plasmus in the courtyard," Flash said. "Poor guy wakes up and turns into a radioactive slime monster. The rest of your team got slimed."

"By a radioactive monster," Artemis said. "Okay... glad I wasn't with them. They will be okay? Right?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Batman said. "Flash, I need four bottles of red wine, if you can get it non-alcoholic, good, if not... We'll have to ignore a little bit of the law. I have some Protectan, but it works better with red wine and will help flush out their systems."

"Red wine helps with radiation, who knew?" Flash said before disappearing down the street.

"I knew," Batman muttered.

"Okay, so they get to drink... What the hell?" Artemis said before crossing her arms over her chest. "Wait... if that's their stuff and that's a decontamination shower... EWW!"

"OH GOD!" Wally said and shook his head. "That's just disgusting!"

"WE KNOW!" Robin shouted from inside the tent. "And they won't let us out until ever last bit of us is totally prunified."

"Robin, what is this prunification you speak of?" Starfire asked.

Wally and Artemis glanced at each other before bursting into laughter.

* * *

**Mount Justice, Happy Harbor  
January 28****th**** 2011, 11:00 EST**

Kaldur rubbed his forehead as the Zeta tube activated. Overhead imagery and news feeds from Gotham floated, the holographic projectors filled with data and information. A complete list of the escaped convicts appeared alongside a picture of the now smoldering hole that had been one entire side of the Asylum.

The Zeta Tube hummed to life and he glanced up just in time to catch Green Lantern step through. As the light from the device died Green Lantern walked over to the controls and tapped in an input code.

"How are they?" Kaldur asked quietly.

"Alright, Batman got some anti-radiation drugs in them and had them in the decontamination shower pretty fast, but it'll be a couple hours before we know the full extent of the symptoms from the exposure." He brought up a file and pursed his lips as information on Tamaranian physiology flashed up. Lantern skimmed it for a moment before scrolling down, searching for something. "Though I think, aside for Koriand'r, they're more embarrassed then actually hurt."

"Starfire is hurt then?"

Green Lantern shrugged his shoulders, "That's what I'm trying to find out... What I meant though, was that she's probably not as embarrassed. Alien Culture, powers based on skin exposure, and well... being a slave would probably make her less likely to be embarrassed."

Kaldur nodded. "I can understand that, she is certainly a different sort of person. In some ways she's like M'gann, in others... she's very different."

Green Lantern stopped for a moment and sighed as he read the information. "Well, that's about what I thought... Starfire is almost immune to radiation, as her body converts it into green energy."

"Fascinating," Kaldur said. "Are you going to tell Batman she doesn't need it?"

"No, just because she's not in danger doesn't mean she can't expose others until she has been decontaminated," Green Lantern said. He stopped as a subspace message lit up the display board. "Huh, Centauri Police just put out an alert for a Tamaranian thief. I guess I should help, as we are neighbors."

"It's not Starfire, is it?" Kaldur asked.

Green Lantern shook his head, "No... It couldn't be, could it?"

"True," Kaldur said. "Good luck out there."


	6. Painted as a Villain

_Author's note: The next three chapters were originally going to be one single chapter, but it just kept growing… so I cut it in half, and then cut it in thirds. Those that know the DC universe might note that I decided to combine two versions of Queen Bee (the show combined their abilities. I just decided to combine backgrounds as well), and I did some rewriting when I checked up on what DC planets are in the Centauri System... Whoops.  
_

_Blackfire sure knows how to make an epic mess for everybody._

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Young Justice are the intellectual property of DC Comics, Cartoon Network, and Warner Bros._

* * *

**Earth-16: Go!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Painted as a Villain**

* * *

**Rann, Centauri System  
February 4****th**** 2011, 10:40 local time**

Hal Jordan sighed as he skimmed over the police report that the Centauri and Rannians had assembled. It was rather vague, but then after a few years with the lantern ring, Hal had gotten used to such things. A Tamaranean had smashed her way into one of the Centauri Crystal Moons and stolen a sizeable gem. Her energy signature had been tracked as she fled the scene, and mere hours after pursuit began, the girl had disappeared from the system accompanied by a Zeta tube activation signature.

"We have deployed thirty probes to search surrounding systems for this Tamaranean, her unique and unusually powerful energy signature should allow us to find her with ease. Each probe is programmed to seize the target and return her to Rann for trial." Commissioner Kai, the lead investigator on the case stated firmly. "Cron is in charge of the search of the Earth system, and has five probes at his disposal."

Hal nodded. "We have a Tamaranean on Earth, are you sure the probes can differentiate between her and your suspect?"

"So long as she does not have the same energy output, yes," Kai said. "The girl that struck the moon had a much larger energy signature then the Tamaranean norm."

"Alright, well... Earth is willing to assist your search." Hal said. "I'll have the Watchtower relay clearance for your probes."

* * *

**Wayne Manor, Gotham City  
February 3****rd**** 2011, 21:03 EST**

Bruce swallowed as he sat beside the bed, his hand on Richard's forehead, checking his temperature. Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg had been removed from duty in the hour after they'd been pulled from the tent. Each being was told that they would be out of action until the end of the latent period for exposure, which meant a month off duty. During that time they were encouraged to rest and do the best they could to shore up their own health.

It could be weeks before the first symptoms from radiation exposure appeared, weeks where they felt as though everything was fine, weeks when nothing seemed to be wrong with them, and then suddenly it would hit them. Bruce hoped that the combination of the cheap red wine and Protectan he'd given Robin and the others that had been exposed was enough to protect them from the most severe repercussions, and already he'd ordered a supply of the military equivalent that was in development, Ex-Rad, and planned to issue it to the team.

Slowly he glanced down at the evidence bag hanging between his fingers and sighed. It hadn't taken long. He'd punched the hair into a dna scanner and put it through the crime lab's records. He'd gotten a partial match to Commissioner Gordon, consistent with the sample being from a child of the Commissioner's.

"Dick, what do you know about Commissioner Gordon's daughter?" He asked and saw Dick's eyes open.

"Babs? Quite a bit... she's in my classes." Dick said groggily. "Babs is... well, she's kind of cool. I mean, she was at my birthday party and—"

"Do you think she knows you're Robin?" Bruce asked carefully.

Dick shook his head. "No, I'm sure she doesn't... Why?"

"Because our copycat dropped a hair in the fight," Bruce lifted up the evidence bag and sighed. "It's a partial match to the Commissioner's DNA, and he doesn't have any other real close relatives, does he?"

Dick stared at him for a long moment. "Babs? Babs can't be... I couldn't see her going out looking for trouble. She doesn't have any training besides some self-defense classes and—" He let out a long sigh and shut his eyes. "Guess that explains the 'jokes' she told me about helping Batman..."

"She joked about helping me?" Bruce asked.

Dick shrugged. "She said she hadn't seen Robin around in a while and wondered if you needed a hand."

"Get some sleep Dick. I think we'll visit Gordon tomorrow. The team wants to spend some time with you, too." Bruce said before running a hand through Robin's hair.

* * *

**Happy Harbor Mall, Happy Harbor  
February 5****th**** 2011, 10:13 EST**

"The Mall of Shopping!" Starfire cried with glee as she floated up into the air before the entrance before Robin grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the ground, stifling a chuckle.

It was a Saturday, and after many requests from the team to have a chance and get out on the town, Batman and Red Tornado had finally relented. For Cyborg and Beast Boy, a set of magical illusions from Zatanna turned them from obvious superheroes into normal looking teens for the duration of the day. Starfire had donned a bright white T-shirt, a purple mini-skirt with knee-high boots, and a set of wrap around shades which she had assembled from various articles of clothing that had been loaned to her by the team.

With the shades she just looked a tad exotic, and human enough to pass so long as her powers were in check. This meant that Robin found himself tugging her back to the floor whenever her excitement resulted in her nearly floating off.

Raven, hidden partly beneath her black hoodie just glared whenever Starfire had an emotional outburst, while most of the rest of the team looked amused at the alien's antics.

Robin let out a sigh as Starfire grounded herself and looked down at him sheepishly. He smiled faintly at her and shook his head. "Just calm down, if you want to do this regularly, we can't attract a lot of attention. Okay?"

"Yes Robin," Starfire said quietly. "I will try not to cause you too much trouble."

His lips twitched into another smile and he chuckled. "It's okay, this is all new to you. I'm sure you're excited."

"Yes, I am most excited." She answered with a giggle before tugging at her skirt. "I am most grateful for the kindness your teammates have showered upon me, but I would prefer to own clothes of my own... I asked Green Lantern to transfer some of my funds from Tamaran here for my use." She pulled out a bank card and stared at it. "Will you show me how to use this device?"

Robin chuckled, "Sure Star."

As they walked inside, Robin caught Zatanna's gaze hardening on the alien girl and frowned. The last thing he needed was the two of them to fight, especially over him. Robin wasn't even sure what Starfire thought of him, she was an alien and while her bubbly personality often seemed almost flirty, it also seemed a little too innocent and naïve for that.

Robin grinned at that, how could she possibly think he and Starfire... no, she just needed looking after. With another groan, Robin followed Starfire through the mall as she looked at the various stores, one after another with curious wide eyes, he was sure. It wasn't long before Starfire had grabbed his hand and dragged him into a store.

Okay, maybe Zatanna had a point, Robin thought to himself as he was dragged into a clothes store. This was the sort of thing that normally happened between a girl and her boyfriend.

Not that Star knew that. Robin sighed as Starfire clapped gleefully and pulled a purple halter-top from the rack. Then she frowned. "It appears to be too small."

"Maybe there are bigger ones." Robin suggested as he glanced at the rack and looked at the sizes. "There's one that's a large."

Starfire's eyebrows arched and Robin imagined her eyes going wide as she plucked the halter-top he'd pointed too from the rack. She held it to her top and giggled again. "I must try it on! Friend M'gann said there was a changing room..."

Robin sighed. It was going to be a long day.

After a few minutes, he quickly came to realize, it was only the start of the day. Starfire may have been an alien, but she certainly took to shopping like most teenage girls... or like most teenager girls were supposed to anyway. She giggled whenever she found something quite, or funny, which was quite often and Robin found that the sound of her laughter was starting to grow on him.

She asked questions, all the time... and only a tiny sliver of them were the embarrassing sort like, "What do you think of this skirt?" Most were questions like: "Why do the female clothes lack pockets?" and "It is cute, but what is it for?"

Robin had brushed crimson when she asked that one while holding up a thong looking confused. There were just some things you don't ask a boy. Of course, Starfire didn't know what was proper to ask and what wasn't. She was an alien. Most of these things were stuff Robin couldn't answer because he didn't know himself.

Like why girl's pants didn't have pockets big enough to carry chap stick, or buttoned the opposite direction, or any other of a dozen odd things that Starfire picked out. Of course none of this stopped Starfire from trying on clothes and buying them, perhaps it was just Starfire trying to assimilate the native culture. Robin meanwhile was hoping that Starfire wouldn't discover Hello Kitty.

Then there were the stares he got, as Starfire bought things and carried them out, people looked at him like he was a jerk or something for not carrying her bags. One guy even asked her about it.

"My friend has been feeling not well recently, and his doctor said he should not exert himself." Starfire had answered before looking at him curiously. "What was it that he called it?"

"Mono," Robin answered and the teen had hurried off, leaving the two of them alone.

"Robin, why do they think it is not proper for me to carry my own purchases?" Starfire asked as they headed toward the cafeteria.

"Well, umm... a gentleman is supposed to help carry things for their girlfriend, and..." He cut her off from the obvious question that was about to slip out of her lips. "They assume that since we're out here together that we're a couple."

"Oh..." She giggled and messed up his hair. "Would that be so bad, Robin?"

"Well... maybe not but, I'm a professional I shouldn't get involved with team mates." Robin said with a slight grin.

"Just to be certain I understand, friendships should not be formed within the team?" Starfire asked.

Robin stared and coughed. "Uh, no... That's not what I meant at all. Girlfriends, boyfriends, that's not just friends Star... that's well, umm... courtship. Romantic relationships shouldn't be formed in the team."

Behind her glasses Starfire's eyes grew wide and she stared at him for a long moment. "Oh... but I thought friend Conner and friend M'gann were doing the dating."

"They are, it's just... I... well, I have different standards of behavior," Robin said defensively. "And I'm fourteen... I've got plenty of time before I start dating. Not that I even have time for it working as a hero anyway."

"On my world, most are betrothed by my age. If not for my use as a diplomatic hostage, I may have been as well," Starfire said quietly. "What about Zatanna, Robin?"

"Uh…," Robin swallowed, that definitely wasn't something he was interested in talking about. Bruce had lectured him on her already, and while he liked her… He really shouldn't. With a sigh he glanced back at the floor and scuffed his shoes. "Let's just get something to eat. I think the rest of the team is probably in the food court already."

"Robin..." Starfire grabbed hold of his hand and tugged it toward her. "Please, I did not mean to do the upsetting of you."

"No, it's fine." He glanced over at her and let out a sigh. "You're right... I shouldn't, I really shouldn't like her that way. If she knew who I was, all the security risks, Batman's identity, and all that... and we broke up?"

Starfire's face saddened. "Perhaps you are overthinking the situation, Robin. She is a hero. Can you not trust her with your name? Do you not know the true name of the Superman, Miss Martian, Black Canary?" Starfire shook her head. "Please, I wish my friends to be happy, and no one should go through life alone, Robin."

Robin stared at her in surprise before shaking his head. "It's not that easy."

"Perhaps it should be." Starfire answered.

The two of them stepped into the food court and Robin quickly spotted the rest of the team huddled around a set of tables. Then he glanced around at the stores. "Starfire, what do you want?"

"I do not know many Earth foods, Robin. I will have whatever you shall."

He returned with a pair of bento boxes from Edo Japan and slid one across the table to Starfire. A smile blossomed across her face as she made various astonished faces after taking a bite of the food.

"You like it?" Robin asked as he watched her peel apart a few strips of pickled ginger with a giggle.

"It is glorious. I have not tasted food such as this since my arrival!" She beamed. "What is it called?"

"Well it's Japanese... a bento box." Robin relayed with a slight smile.

He blinked as Starfire's eyes widened and then she leaned forward. Dick gaped as she spoke in Japanese, (So it is a lunch box, what is in it?)

(Beef Yakisoba, California Rolls, and Gyoza... How can you speak Japanese?) Robin asked the last bit staring at her in shock.

(I can, because you can. As a tamaranean I can absorb the linguistic knowledge of any species through lip contact,) Starfire glanced at Zatanna who was glaring at her. (She is upset... I do not know what I did to make her upset.)

Robin glanced over at Zatanna and sighed, (She is jealous of the attention I'm giving you.)

(She should not—) A sonic boom cut off her response and Robin frowned as he glanced up toward the ceiling.

Then an explosion echoed from above. The sound of smashed glass filled the air and Robin spun toward the center of the mall's food court just in time to see a vaguely squid-like object tear through the skylight in the middle of the food court. From its polished purple hull, Robin guessed it was some form of robot. A blue scanning beam swept across the group as they stood and went for what weapons they had on. M'gann was already morphing into her Martian persona while Superboy gritted his teeth and set himself.

Robin pulled his utility belt from the pocket of his hoodie and swung it over his chest while drawing a trio of explosive disks. At the same time Wally shot out of sight, heading for the restroom for a speed change, no doubt.

"Great..." Raven muttered. "We can't even go to the mall without all hell breaking loose."

The scanning beam came to a halt and locked onto Starfire. Immediately the team tensed and Starfire's eyes widened.

Then, with a bellow, the robot charged. Its tentacles lashed out to grab her as she scrambled out of the way of the strike. All around her, the team responded. M'gann hurled tables at the robot along with Superboy. Raven's dark energy shields flashed into existence between Starfire and the robot, blocking its tentacles. Robin's explosive disks sailed through the air, Cyborg's sonic blasts ripped toward the purple squid like robot.

Every attack slammed into an energy shield that shimmered around the robot and even seemed to repel and shatter Rocket's shield when she summoned it around the robot. In response the blue beam scanning beam flicked around the group before settling on Rocket. A volley of brilliant purple energy blasts followed, slamming into her personal shield and knocking her back through the front of the Panda Express's counter sending Peking Beef in all directions.

"Okay, a bit of a strenuous workout for us... Batman is going to kill me." Robin said as he hurled another set of explosive discs. "Superboy? Hit it!"

"Sure thing," Superboy shouted before bounding up and slamming into the tentacle robot, or at least its force field. The robot rocked for a moment before the force field exploded outward, knocking all of them to floor and sending tables and chairs flying in all directions.

Robin felt the table he'd hit break and a sharp pain from being cracked on the side of the head by a chair, the world swum for a moment as he staggered from the impact.

Then a scream tore through the air. Robin rolled onto his back as a massive tentacle wrapped around Starfire.

"Starfire!" Robin leapt forward and grabbed hold of her hand. He pulled, his muscles ached in protest at the exertion.

_"Meht esae—"_ Zatanna's chant was cutoffs as the tentacle crackled with electricity for a moment and Starfire screamed in pain, twisting against the mechanical limb. Robin's muscles seized up as the energy arced over to him and he toppled back, his limbs twitching.

Then the tentacle retracted, pulling the stunned girl toward the maw where the separate limbs met, an energy field snapped into existence around her and a hatch hissed open. Then she was sucked up into the robotic drone.

The rest of the team was still clambering to their feet when the squid like drone roared skyward and disappeared out of sight.

"Well, that was an interesting lunch," Raven said in her monotone.

Robin gritted his teeth and pulled out his communicator, "Watchtower, this is Robin. Starfire was just abducted by a drone from our location!"

"What, can you confirm that it was Starfire?" John Stewart's voice answered a moment later as his face appeared on the wrist comm.

"Hell yes, who else could it be?" Robin shouted.

* * *

**Rann, Centauri System  
February 5th 2011, 13:33 local time**

"Internal sensors for the drone coming online, it'll transit for Centauri Prime in five minutes." Officer Cron's hologram spoke in the center of the room. "External sensors and log show that it encountered resistance to the capture."

Hal Jordan frowned to himself, something didn't add up. It all seemed too easy. Then his commlink activated and the image of John Stewart, his fellow Green Lantern on earth appeared. "Hal, tell them to call off that drone!"

"What? Why?" Hal asked as he suddenly stood and walked over toward where the Commissioner was standing.

"They got the wrong Tamaranean! Robin reported Princess Koriand'r was abducted from Happy Harbor by an alien robot," John answered. "I thought you said they were tracking a unique energy signature?"

"They are, this thief they're after has a much higher energy output then normal for a Tamaranean," Hal said and then froze. "Shit, let me guess... Starfire's output is above normal?"

"Tamaraneans normally can't create energy discharges from their energy. She can..." John said with a glower. "Come on Hal, use your brain."

"Commissioner Kai, can you communicate with the probe, get an internal visual of the girl?" Hal asked nervously.

"Yes, of course," The Commissioner said.

"Do it." Hal said as he stepped up beside the holographic projector. A moment later the image of a familiar Tamaranean appeared beside the officer, banging on the walls of her apparent prison.

"We have an audio feed as well..." Officer Cron stated in a bored tone.

"Please, I have not done anything to deserve such treatment," A voice cried in English through the speakers and Hal cursed to himself. It was clearly Starfire.

He glanced at the two officers. "My people are saying this girl isn't the one you're looking for."

"Impossible!" Cron stated. "No other Tamaranean has such an energy signature."

"Bring up imagery of the thief," Kai stated and a holographic image appeared beside that of Starfire smashing at the walls. It was clearly a Tamaranean, likely two or three years older from the look of her, with black hair and glowing purple eyes. A second later the energy signature of both appeared as well and Kai's frown deepened.

"It isn't a perfect match is it? The girl you've captured emits more energy as green light, while the target you're after emits more as violet. In terms of energy strength they're comparable, but not complete signature." Hal stated. "You've got the wrong girl."

"Redirect the drone to Earth's Justice League Headquarters," Commissioner Kai turned to Hal. "Our apologies... Perhaps... another method should be used in this case."

"No!" Cron snapped. "I will not defile out sovereignty and hand over a criminal to those villains!"

Hal gaped in shock. "Villains?"

At that moment the door to the room hissed open and a squad of men clad in the dark grey uniform of the Rannian Science Patrol burst into the room and Hal Jordan spun to face the group as they lifted rifles to bear toward him.

"Commissioner Kai." A tall looking Rannian hissed from the back of the group. "I am surprised to find that you have decided to align yourself with a member of the Justice League." He glared at the pair. "Well done Cron... we will add the two of them to our studies of alien life."

"WHAT?" Hal shouted just before a volley of shots from the patrolman caught him in the chest and dropped him to the ground. His vision swum as the pain of the stun blasts swam over him.

"Remove his ring and secure him in holding," the leader ordered with a snarl.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location  
February 5****th**** 2011, 14:07 local time**

Komand'r scowled as she was lead through the tunnels deep beneath the world's core. It felt almost like being back in that crystal cave, and like most Tamaranean's she found herself longing for the sky and sun as she was led through the network of caves. Behind her, two of the human guards stood on watch, armed with Apokoliptan energy rifles behind her.

The tunnel opened up to a massive cavern filled with what looked like a small mountain of weapons and equipment. The violent red flash of a Boom-Tube activating lit up the side of the cavern and a dozen pallets of weapons appeared alongside a set of disgusting winged creatures that proceeded to maneuver the equipment to the side of the wall for storage.

A set of simple holographic projectors surrounded an empty part of the room where she was led. As she stepped into the middle of the area the projectors flared to life one after another. Bright white silhouettes filled the air backlit by blue.

"So... It's a pleasure to see you once again, Blackfire." One of the voices stated. "I take it, your mission to the Centauri System was successful?"

"Of course it was," Komand'r said with an impish tone. "Your Justice League managed to obliterate most of the sector's defenses, discredit themselves, and leave the Rannians and Rimborians so thoroughly pissed that I wouldn't be surprised if they decide to demand the extradition of this pitiful world's 'heroes'."

"Good," Queen Bee said as her holoprojection flashed and disappeared, before she stepped out from the shadows. "The gem?"

Komand'r pulled a dazzling emerald stone the size of her fist out from a pocket. "The funds, Zazzala?"

Queen Bee smirked faintly before kicking a box that slid across the floor to Komand'r's feet. She kicked it open to reveal a small mountain of spatial credits. Komand'r smiled as she tossed the gem to Queen Bee and shut the box.

She caught the gem and nodded. "A pleasure as always..."

"I'm curious, what do you want with a Centauri crystal?" Komand'r asked as she picked up the box.

One of the holoprojections spoke first, "It is none of your concern, Blackfire."

"Whatever..." She said with a shrug.

"What do you plan to do with those funds, Blackfire?" Queen Bee asked.

A slight smile slid across her face at that. "What else? I'll be taking my place on the throne."


End file.
